The Klaine Diaries
by wherethepeopleare
Summary: Starts just after the kiss in 'Original Song' Kurt and blaine adjust to their new, non-single life.  Includes fluff, mild smut and a whole lot more! COMPLETE 33 chapters xx
1. The Start

_**Hi I'm Laura, this is my first ever fic, enjoy!**_

_**Includes:**_

_**Fluff**_

_**Moderate smut in later chapters**_

_**And a lot more!**_

_**Starts just after the 'kliss!'**_

**The Klaine Diaries- The Start**

"We should…..we should practice…" the quiver in Blaine's voice became clear as Kurt sat bewildered at what just happened.

"I thought we were" Kurt said with an airy laugh and an innocent smile.

Lips met again. Kurt held Blaine's face with both hands, drawing him in. Blaine rose. Kurt rose. Before they knew it, they were tangled in a hot, nervous, passionate kiss. Neither of the boys wanted it to end.

Their lips locked and tongues explored.

This was so new to Kurt; he'd never been in this situation before, a kiss that wasn't full of hate, force or nothingness. This meant something, something special.

Blaine pulled away from the kiss, disappointment filled Kurt's mind as made clear by the little whimper let out as Blaine withdrew from the lip-lock. He hadn't even noticed the shocked face in the doorway, it was Wes. Wes stood in utter amazement.

"Do you mind?" Blaine's eyes sent a very clear' GET OUT!' signal while still holding Kurt's waist.

"Um Practice in 5" Wes let out a smirk and a smug "Hurry up..."

He left feeling confused and surprisingly happy for his schoolmates.

"5 minutes, real practice!" Kurt nervously whispered, in a voice that sounded like it hadn't been used in months.

"Doesn't sound as good" The suave response from Mr Anderson was exactly what Kurt was expecting. He had a way with words, and as he recently discovered, a way with his lips.

* * *

The pairing hadn't really spoken since the kiss, a couple of winks across a classroom and some text's regarding vocal harmonies but that was the extent of it.

As Kurt lay on the silky sheets of his bed, flipping through the pages of vogue, he heard a knock. Funny, how he could hear the anxiety in the sound. He slumped over to the door which opened to reveal an adorably nervous Blaine. Kurt smiled lightly and breathed out the breath he was holding.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Kurt gestured with his head for Blaine to come in; he bit his lip, and turned to the boy who less than 24 hours ago confessed his feelings for him. Leaning against the door handle he crossed over one leg, in a kind of flirty-cute way.

Blaine's voice pierced the silence, "Kurt" he avoided eye contact, "Kurt, I…"

'Crap, Crap, Crap, Oh Crap. Why? Why did it have to end so suddenly, it was obvious what was going to leave Blaine's mouth.' Kurt's thoughts raced. 'He obviously had a weird day yesterday, and he was going to say just how much of a mistake it wa-

"I love you."

Kurt's reaction to the statement was an immediate noise. A noise, sort of like a 'pppnnnfff' he smiled broadly then realised how long it had been, he didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"I-I love you to, I do." His faced settled into a shocked, ecstatic smile. A smile that was suddenly broken by Blaine's lips, pressing against his own. Blaine placed a hand firmly on his toned back, making it arch with the sudden contact. Kurt's hands remained entangled in Blaine's sweet smelling locks. Blaine tasted of Coffee and sugar. A combination that only remained in Kurt's mind for a second, as his attention was suddenly drawn to Blaine's whispered words in his ear.

"Be mine, please"

"Always"

* * *

Wow, just wow. Kurt was walking hand in hand with Frikkin' Blaine Anderson! Occasionally sharing loving looks when not tackling harder tasks like stairs or dodging speeding Warblers.

"Kurt" Blaine said in a tone that was hard to interpret.

"Yes?" Replied Mr Hummel, expecting to hear some loving speech or compliment.

"Your flies are undone, babe!" with a wink and a chuckle, Blaine continued walking, leaving Kurt to deal with his zipper issue. Kurt ran to catch up wondering why Blaine's eyes were down there anyway and grabbed the boy's hand. He mumbled a 'thanks', pecked him on the cheek and proceeded towards chemistry with his boyfriend.

Literally 5 steps away from the door they were met by a beaming David.

"Stop right there" he pushed the boys backwards, "now call me crazy but usually, two gay guys holding hands, gazing lovingly into each others eyes and making out during practise time means something."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, to which Kurt responded with an adorable chuckle.

"You guys are together." , it wasn't a question, so no answer was given, just the same look coming from both boys of pride and happiness.

"It's about Frikkin' time!" David exclaimed before patting Blaine on the back and leaving.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's other hand so he was facing him, Kurt shifted his weight to one leg and tilted his head, Blaine stared in amazement.

"I love you so much" the darker haired boy placed the back of his hand on Kurt's blushing cheek"

"I love you too" he leaned in, pressing his lips against Blaine's, for one last time before they parted ways for their respective lessons. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips and ran his tongue along Blaine's top teeth, Blaine giggled and pulled away. "You're so good at that"

Kurt winked and sauntered off to chemistry, obviously watched by Blaine.

* * *

"Dad! Dad? Dad?" Kurt called up the stairs when he returned home for the weekend.

"Dad I'm home!"

"Coming"

Kurt leant against the railing and felt his pocket buzz.

_Can I come round? I'm nearby xxx_

_Blaine_

Just as Kurt was about to reply, Burt came down the stairs with open arms. The father and son shared an embrace.

"How are you, Kurt?"

"Really, really good." He swallowed, and looked up with the bluey eyes he knew Blaine adored, "Dad, can I have a friend come over?"

"Sure" he said without thinking, "is it Mercedes?"

"No, Blaine" Kurt ran his finger against his phone screen.

"Is he the guy who came here telling me to give you the sex talk?" Burt's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but there's something you should know before he comes." Kurt played with his scarf, not looking into his dad's eyes. "We're dating, now, dad" Biting his lip he looked up.

-Silence-

"I'm happy for you Kurt, really" he smiled and put his arm around him. "But you can't expect me not to you know, have a little chat"

Kurt groaned "Dad! Don't embarrass me" he replied to his text, positively.

His boyfriend was coming round, oh Jesus.

**My first ever fic you guys, hope you enjoyed it, future chapters with have more fluff, moderate smut and some problems!**

**Please add to favourites and give me reviews, I really want to improve! **

**Thanks x**


	2. Meet The Parents

**The Klaine Diaries- Meet the Parents**

*ding!*

"I'll get it!"

Mr Hummel raced down the stairs and flung open the door, and more importantly, flung himself at Blaine.

Kurt hugged him as tight as he would if it was there last ever embrace, Blaine did the same.

"Oh my god, Kurt you smell awesome." Blaine sniffed at Kurt's soft neck.

Kurt pushed Blaine away and rested his hands on his shoulders, "I told my dad" Blaine went a sudden colour of white, expecting to hear some tear-jerking story about how his dad disowned him or yelled ferociously.

"He was fine with it" Kurt said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "You might want to introduce yourself properly though, just get on his good side"

The boys entered the house, by the looks of it, joined by the hip. Burt was standing in the kitchen, doing what can only be described as 'whisk repair'.

"Dad"

Burt looked up; his eyes drawn to the boys attached bodies. He put the utensil down and walked forward, slowly. Stood hands in his pockets, Burt scanned Blaine.

"Hi I'm Blaine Anderson" he said, reaching out a hand, it was met by Burt's.

"Burt"

-Silence-

Kurt clapped once, "well I'm glad you two got to know each other" he nervously chuckled, "Come on Blaine", He grabbed his arm and ran.

"Hey wait!" Kurt turned round, Blaine hadn't really moved, he didn't want to seem rude by just running away. The boys were still attached by the hand.

"Blaine, do you love my son" Burt said, with a fixed expression. A smile crawled across Blaine's lips and Kurt looked at him with love.

"I really do" the shorter boy pulled Kurt in closer by his side, still looking at Burt.

"And you too are serious about this? Not just fooling around, this is a relationship?" Burt hadn't moved since the start of the conversation.

"Very much so"

The next 10 seconds was an awkward silence for Burt, but for the boys in was an opportunity to fiddle with each others fingers and gently stroking each other backs.

"I'm really happy for you guys, but Blaine, I swear to God, if you hurt him in anyway, or pressure him in to something he's not ready for, you will not like me very much" Burt's expression eventually changed to stern.

Kurt had thought he'd escaped the whole 'hurt my son and I'll kick yo' ass' speech. But his Father had obeyed his instructions, he wasn't _that_ embarrassing.

"Mr Hummel, if I treated your son that way, I wouldn't like _me_ very much" Mr Anderson stepped back, not losing eye contact with his boyfriends Father. Kurt jumped in his mind at the wonderful charm and gentle-ness his boyfriend just showed. His face lit up.

Burt nodded at the boys, "Go on, I approve, go do what you want" he returned to his whisk.

Blaine was dragged by Kurt upstairs. Thy closed the door of Kurt's room and heard.

"Well not what you want, be sensible, you know what I meant!" Burt shouted, panicky.

"OK Dad!"

* * *

Blaine had plonked himself on the edge of Kurt's bed. Kurt ran his fingers across his DVD collection.

"Movie?"

"What have you got?" Blaine crossed his legs.

"Actually, thinking about it, probably the gayest selection of DVD's possible."

A chuckle came from the boy on the bed as he quickly scanned through films such as 'The Sound Of Music', 'Moulin Rouge' and 'The Wizard Of Oz'.

As Kurt repeatedly browsed through the selection, singing the one of the songs from each film he encountered, Blaine explored the room. He came across Kurt's notepad, the one he kept oh so secretive.

He tip-toed back the bed and began looking for something good in Kurt's flowery pad.

Equations, Song Lyrics, To-Do lists, and a-

Blaine's heart skipped a beat and he ran his fingers down the carefully drawn heart with the words 'Kurt + Blaine' inside.

Just knowing that his boyfriend thought about him more than he expected was enough to make him smile like a little kid at Disney Land.

Kurt turned sharply, 'Mean Girls' in hand and noticed what the other boy had found.

"Oh I ah- I did- um- that was" Kurt leaped on the bed and took the pad, hoping he didn't see any more. "yeah that was um" His speech was stopped by Blaine's lips.

Kurt was surprised and was kissing with his eyebrows tensed. Blaine put his hand on the back of his neck and rose to his knees. Kurt relaxed. He parted his lips as Blaine's tongue entered; he rested his hands in the crooks of Blaine's elbows as both Blaine's has were on his face. Blaine was pushed to his back by a suddenly forceful Kurt. The slightly taller boy straddled the other and put his hands on his shoulders. The kiss was turning wild and they both let out moans and whimpers. Blaine sat up and had Kurt's legs wrapped around him.

"Kurt" Kiss.

"What?" Kiss.

"I have a um problem" Kiss.

Kurt continued to kiss Blaine's neck, gently nipping at the sensitive spots. Until he realised what the both underneath him meant.

"Oh" Kurt released him form his grasp and rolled over the other side of the bed. He had never been in this situation before, what the hell did he do?

"Just um, think of something gross"

Blaine sat with his back facing Kurt for a while, tensing his face up and his wrists. Kurt lay politely not saying anything.

Blaine sighed and turned to Kurt. "All gone" the curly haired boy lay down beside a different kind of Kurt to what he knew. He was just staring straight up.

"Are you ok? I know that could be a little weird to hear first time." Kurt felt a hand on his arm. A hand which he looked at and smiled.

"That _problem,…_ you had that cos of me" he looked up innocently.

"Oh my God Kurt, don't start getting all 'in control' now!" he lay in the same way that Kurt was, looking upwards.

"That's funny" giggled Kurt, Kurt who the most sex he'd seen is when they get a bit saucy in 'Cabaret'.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Blaine turned and rested his head on his hand. Kurt copied.

"I do now"

* * *

Carole squealed with excitement for Kurt when Burt told her about who was upstairs with his son on her return home from work.

"Aw bless them"

"Where's Finn, Kurt should tell him"

"He's at Quinn's"

"Quinn's?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure why either"

The couple heard a thud from upstairs.

"You guys OK?" Burt yelled.

-No Response-

The two Hummels climbed up the stairs and opened the door to find Kurt and Blaine on the floor in absolute hysterics, so much so they weren't even laughing out loud, just silently. Blaine held his stomach and Kurt tried to get his breath and clung to the bed post. When he managed to finally get a word out it came out as "We fell-haha!" into another burst of hysterics.

Burt and Carole just slowly closed the door with a confused expression planted on their faces. Looking at each other they both suddenly just smiled, down the stairs they went leaving the boys to their hilarious antics.


	3. Perfect Cheese

**The Klaine Diaries-Perfect Cheese**

The boys managed to get the back seats of the bus along with Wes, David and Jeff. It was only a one day trip to the local war museum, but it was still something to be relatively excited about.

The sound from the front of the bus was a medley of Abba songs and the occasional Bee Gees number. The boys at the back, however, were deep in conversation.

"Are you kidding? It felt like I was eating cardboard dressed with vinegar. For the amount of money this school gets, the meals are a pile of shit" Jeff complained.

"Well I think they're great, I guess vinegar dressed cardboard is an acquired taste" David slumped and looked out of the window.

Surprisingly, this stimulating debate wasn't really engaging 'The Klaine', who just sat with their legs entwined listening to Blaine's iPod.

"OK everyone off!" the car-horn voice of Mr. Aleck bellowed down the aisle. The pair even heard the words through the headphones and got up.

The history of war had never interested Kurt, Blaine was fascinated by it, and so he humoured him.

"I really want to see the Generals uniform, and the guns" Blaine said as they walked hand-in-hand to the entrance.

"I'm sure you will get to see them at some point" Kurt loved Blaine, so trying to sound interested was the least he could do.

"Everyone get into groups of three to walk around with"

Wes, David and Jeff went together; Kurt and Blaine looked around for a third person.

Mr Aleck stepped in front of them, "Boys can you go with Alex, he's new, just transferred from England, thanks" The boy's ears ringing, they walked over to British Alex.

"Hi, sorry he's practically made you go with me" British Alex's accent was a shock to the system; it was so clean-cut and polite. He had dark green deep set eyes and an amazing bone structure. His hair was fluffy and light brown, with a fringe that just rested on his eyebrows.

"That's fine, we didn't have anyone to go with anyway" Kurt chipped in.

British Alex noticed the boy's joint hands. "Are you two a couple?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, we won't make it awkward by kissing all day."

Kurt's heart sank just a little; he was kind of hoping to kiss all day, not caring if it was awkward.

"Oh it's fine, by brothers gay so I'm kind of used to it"

Kurt perked up a little, more hope of Blaine's coffee tasting lips.

Everyone was instructed to take a map and find pin pointed exhibitions. They set off. Alex was ahead of Blaine and Kurt reading a pamphlet. They weren't going to miss this opportunity. The two walked slowly, silently pressing kisses onto each others lips. Kurt nipped the other boy's ear and got a little joyful shiver in response. Mid-kiss, Alex turned, "the civil war stuff is to the left" he wasn't phased by the PDA he just witnessed and continued to the left.

Kurt's palms were getting sweaty; he had been holding Blaine's hand for about an hour now. They finally released each other as Blaine was darting round like a kid in a candy store.

"Kurt, look at this!" signalling Kurt over he pointed to something that Kurt just saw as 'a big gun'. Blaine's description wasn't that simple, it had a complicated name with numbers and words. Again, Kurt humoured his boyfriends little burst of war trivia.

Next minute, they were in a dark corner making use of the time away from British Alex. Blaine rubbed Kurt's chest while they kissed and murmured lots of 'I love you's and 'you're beautiful's.

"Kurt? Blaine?" The boy's heard the familiar clean cut accent and sighed. The shorter boy placed one last kiss on he taller one and took his hand.

"We'll continue this later" Kurt exhaled and smiled.

* * *

After looking at the map for about 5 seconds, Blaine happily declared that the next exhibition was to be the last.

"Thank God" Kurt walked with his head on Blaine's shoulder practically pulling him down to the ground, he was so tired. He held onto his arm and slumped on.

Kurt gasped as his face buzzed; it was Blaine's phone in his blazer pocket. He released Kurt and got out his Blackberry. It was Wes.

"He wants us to go to the WW2 section, well that's where we're headed anyway" he replied to the vague text, Kurt responded with a "mmmm"

As they entered the WW2 exhibition, British Alex wandered off to the left, the boy's weren't that bothered as they saw Wes and the others standing by a glass case.

"What did you want?" Blaine asked, still with a Hummel slumped on his shoulder.

David just pointed to a letter in the case. It was a love letter sent by a soldier to his partner.

Half of it was un-readable, it had faded away too much, but they could pick up three very important bits.

_My dearest Kurt,_

_I will love you always,_

_Blaine _

Both boys shivered and smiled the same warm smile. Kurt lifted his head from his shoulder and kissed the one he loved so much.

"It's so cheesy, but it's perfect"

When they returned to Dalton, Kurt was practically asleep on Blaine. He walked him to his room and guided him to his bed, it was still only four in the afternoon, but Kurt had been stressing so much over Regionals, Blaine felt he deserved a nap. The hazel eyed boy, brushed the hair away from his boyfriends face and placed a cheesy but perfect kiss on his forehead.


	4. Regionals

**The Klaine Diaries-Regionals**

The songs were selected, the dance moves were perfect, and everything was set for the big day. The group had settled on 'Raise your Glass' as their big number and of course Candles for newly loved up Klaine.

The Warblers piled into the bus, anxious and excited. The acapella singers went through their harmonies one last time then they arrived.

British Alex tagged along as technical support, he wasn't a singer but he wanted to be involved. Show time was getting nearer, the green room was filled with various vocal warm ups and panics over fluff on blazers.

Kurt and Blaine sat on the couch, talking over the duet.

"And then you sing the high note on the key change" Kurt nodded, eyes wide and mouth closed.

"And we hold the last note for 4 beats" Kurt simply nodded again; it was like he was worried if he spoke then he would use all is voice up.

The lights flashed, Blaine rose "Show time".

* * *

The Boy's in love stood backstage, Kurt nervously cupping his hands, Blaine psyching himself up.

"Has anyone ever literally died on stage?" The taller of the two avoid looking at his boyfriend.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked in a strangely sexy way.

"Please don't judge me" He smirked "this is the first time I've performed in front of a competition audience and I have this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics or I'm going to sing and nothing comes out" Blaine was looking right at Kurt "okay you can judge me"

"I think it's adorable, I think your adorable" he placed his hands on the nervous one's shoulders and continued, "the only people who are going to be dying tonight are the people in that audience, because we are going to kill this thing" Blaine squeezed his shoulders "come on, lets go"

_The power lines went out, and I am all alone_

_But I don't really care at all, not answering my phone._

Kurt started, he looked out to the seemingly monstrous audience, he was shaky, and he started to panic inside. Then a reassuring voice started to sing.

_All the games you play,_

_The promises you made,_

_Couldn't finish what you started,_

_Only darkness still remains._

He walked round Kurt, not losing eye contact, Kurt flashed an adorable smile.

_Lost sight, couldn't see,_

The boy's voices joined, Kurt still sporting an ever so slightly flirtatious smile.

_When it was you and me,_

_Blow the candles out,_

_Looks like a solo tonight,_

_I'm beginning to see the light._

No gimmicks, no flashy dance routines, just two in love, facing each other singing beautifully.

_Blow the candles out,_

_Looks like a solo tonight,_

_But I think I'll be alright._

Kurt now faced the audience, a little more comfortable with the situation, Blaine was still beaming in Kurt's direction.

_One day, you will wake up,_

_With nothing but your sorry's,_

Blaine sang with the emotion he first felt when he sang teenage dream to this same boy, giving it everything.

_And some day, you will get back,_

_Everything you gave me_

As Kurt belted out the note that was discussed in the green room, he was on the verge or tears, he held them in, for the sake of the team.

_When it was you and me,_

_Blow the candles out,_

_Looks like a solo tonight,_

_I'm beginning to see the light._

_Blow the candles out,_

_Looks like a solo tonight,_

_But I think I'll be alright._

_

* * *

_

"The New Directions you're going to Nationals!" The drunk voice spluttered out over the microphone.

Kurt's dearest friends had clenched it, he tried so hard to be happy for them, but he couldn't fool himself. He wanted to win, it would be like the cherry on top of the greatest cake ever made.

Clapping slowly he turned to the only person he knew could give him reassurance, Blaine gave him a shrug and a head shake.

Then the announcer was punched to the ground.

The bus ride home had a completely different atmosphere to the way there. Headphones were in, heads were leant against windows, and Kurt was on Blaine's lap. Obviously health and safety wasn't a concern as Blaine's strong arms provided Kurt with a seatbelt.

"I wanted to win" Kurt whimpered against Blaine's neck. Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's hair and kissed his scalp.

"I know, me too"

* * *

"Kurt!" a tight embrace was wrapped around Kurt's slender back. He quickly turned, skidding a bit on the mall's squeaky clean floor.

"Mercedes!" They hugged for about ten seconds; it wasn't long before they were complimenting each other's choice of outfit. The girl noticed Kurt's slight lack of enthusiasm. She was wearing the necklace Kurt bought her for her birthday and he hadn't so much as looked at it.

"You're upset about Regionals" The boy dressed in red nodded, "If it makes you feel any better I thought you were all kinds of awesome."

Blaine dressed in Blue emerged from a candy store, he had gotten hungry while waiting for Mercedes. When he arrived to the pair he had already eaten half of a chocolate lolly.

"Hey Mercedes" he offered her a bit of chocolate rabbit. She stared at the hungry Warbler. Who shuffled awkwardly. Kurt just looked at her confused.

"You with my boy Kurt?" Hand on hip she waited for a reply.

"I can confirm I am indeed with your boy Kurt" he wrapped the arm that wasn't holding candy around Kurt waist, who just giggled and lowered his head.

It took some convincing and the same smoothness that got Burt's approval but Mercedes eventually approved of 'The Klaine'.

* * *

The blue eyed boy had sent a congratulations text to every member of ND. He received the same reply almost every time, variations on:

_Kurt you and the warblers were awesome, are you and that kid you sang with a thing now?_

They were. They were a thing. A thing that Kurt couldn't quite believe, so much so that every reply he sent back to that question seemed to be a lie. Or a dream.

He sat on his bed, studying for a test that was basically pointless, but Kurt wasn't one to be sloppy. Blaine was in his bathroom, brushing his perfectly aligned teeth in his slacks and a white t-shirt. It was 10:37, Blaine hadn't stayed in his room this late before, but they had already chosen a film and a couple more hours wouldn't hurt.

Kurt's book of equations and pie charts was slammed shut by a minty smelling hand. Blaine put the movie in and lay down, tapping the bed for Kurt to come.

They had barely got into the second scene and they were asleep in each others arms.

**Please review, tell me how to improve! **


	5. Ruin The Moment

_**Thank you all for your reviews and improvements, have taken them on board! Hope you enjoy it!**_

**The Klaine Diaries-Ruin The Moment**

Blaine woke with a sniff, expecting to see his familiar bed side table next to him with his song sheets and candy wrappers scattered all over it. Instead he saw a couple of neatly placed deodorants and a single blue pen. He remembered where he was and looked over, not now surprised to see a heavy breathing body on the other side of the bed. The TV was stuck on the DVD menu of the film they fell asleep watching.

Kurt gasped and his whole body shook.

"Are you okay?" Blaine leaned over to Kurt who was holding his heart breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I just had one of those falling dreams, wow," he giggle a little and suddenly realised he was in bed with his boyfriend. Fully clothed, yes but still in bed with Blaine.

"I don't even remember the end of the film", the blue eyed boy said playing with Blaine's fingers.

"That's because neither of us managed it past half an hour!"

The smaller boy got up when he realised the time, with only half an hour until their first class, he knew Kurt would never forgive him if he didn't give him enough moisturizing time.

* * *

Half way through the school day Kurt was approached by British Alex.

"Hi, well done at the competition, you really should of won," the transfer held onto his books "where's Blaine?"

"Thanks, and he's got an extra test prep. Class, he'll be done soon", Mr Hummel hoped he'd take the hint and leave, but sadly British Alex continued to talk.

"I've got some great idea's for the Warblers, you know, technically speaking and I-," Kurt placed a hand on his arm, cutting him off.

"You should speak to Wes, he's on the council", he advised with a reassuring smile, his lisp coming into effect on the word 'council'.

"Great idea, thanks Kurt."

Kurt didn't want to keep avoiding him, it's just he'd just started dating Blaine; he didn't want the relationship to kick of with accusations of him flirting or anything. It was just easier to steer clear of guys who seemed a bit eager, like Alex.

Kurt walked towards the classroom Blaine was in holding onto his satchel, and adjusting his tie.

Perfect timing, Blaine opened the door just as Kurt arrived there.

He crossed his legs; hands still on his satchel and bit his lip.

"Well hello Mr Hummel, may I say you are looking exceptionally delicious today?" He walked towards Kurt, with his own dapper swag.

"You may," the countertenor received a forceful kiss and a hand on his back.

They were in the middle of a corridor, caressing each other and kissing with passion.

The shorter boy pulled away, "Shit, I forgot where we are."

Kurt stood still, lips pouting and hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Kurt, don't", he pouted more "Kurt! You know I can't resist you if you do that", Kurt knew this very well, so he continued to give puppy dog eyes until they ended up in Blaine's room.

* * *

Kurt was pushed up against the wall, arms flailing until they settled into a tight grip on Blaine's face. Their kisses were so close, they breathed on each other and their eyelashes could touch. Blaine's tongue entered the innocent mouth of Mr Hummel, he moaned quietly.

Mr Anderson picked up Kurt's legs so they wrapped round his waist and moved him to the bed, he was so light, that this was an easy task. They kissed wildly, Blaine sitting up with Kurt on his lap. Fingers were run though Kurt's perfect hair, surprisingly, he didn't care. Blaine was the one person who could mess up his hair, if it was in a situation like this.

Blaine's instinct got the better of him as he ripped the top button open of Kurt's shirt. The boy on top stopped, and looked down at the pale bit of skin that had been revealed. He leant his forehead against his boyfriend's and whispered, "I'm not ready, I'm sorry."

Blaine lifted Kurt's face by his chin and responded in the same hushed tone, "don't worry, I understand, I was just caught up in the moment, I'm not ready either."

The hazel-eyed boy kissed him gently on the forehead, pulling him in from the back of his neck.

A knock on the door ruined a near perfect moment. Both boys groaned, and released themselves form the embrace they had been in.

Blaine went to the door and Kurt lay down, propped up by his elbows, smiling to himself at how amazing his boyfriend was.

The door was opened and Blaine was met by British Alex, who else?

"Blaine, we need to talk about yesterday, when we kissed"


	6. He Said He Loved Me

**The Klaine Diaries-He said he loved me**

Kurt froze, did he really just hear that? Blaine stood facing British Alex.

"What?" the accused adulterer looked into his eyes with confusion.

"Don't try to hide it Blaine," the boy outside said with a straight face, he noticed the gob-smacked boy on the bed, "shit, Kurt! Uh Blaine I'll talk to you later", he scratched his head and quickly made a getaway.

A tear fell down Kurt's cheek, before Blaine knew it; he was speeding past him out of the door.

"Kurt!" The boy being shouted at stomped down the corridor, one hand on the strap of his satchel, the other wiping away tears. Blaine stood outside his door, calling Kurt with desperation in his voice. The blue eyed boy turned a corner, and was gone.

* * *

Kurt had worked his way through 4 packets of tissues as he lay on his front on his tear soaked bed. His phone constantly ringing, he had heard the first 4 bars of 'Cell Block Tango' about 16 times now. He sat up and leant against the headboard with his soft face in his hands.

_How could he do this? I thought he loved me, there was me, barely talking to any guy apart from him while he's getting his lips on them._

Blaine dialled that familiar number about 18 times until he came to terms with the fact that his boyfriend wasn't having any of it. His fluffy pillow was the substitute for Kurt's warm body, which he held tight, and whispered to himself, "goodnight Kurt."

For the first night in about 4 days, the boy's slept in separate beds. Well, you can't really say slept when neither of them managed to even doze.

* * *

He felt a hand on his shoulder at lunch, he turned sharply. Blaine's face was above him, tears in his eyes and hair that hadn't been styled. That was a dramatic change.

"Kurt." He was nearly breathless.

"I don't want to talk to you", he pushed the shaking arm off his shoulder and turned to his chicken salad.

"Kurt!" the boy stood up and forcefully spun him round once more, Kurt looked at him, he clenched his jaw and his eyes welled up.

"You have to hear me out, I didn't kiss him", Blaine had now sat on the chair opposite Mr Hummel, hands on his knees.

The boys shared a moment of silence, neither avoided eye contact, they were perfectly still. Emotions were running wild in Kurt's innocent mind. He let out a sigh, and started to say the worst words that could have been said, "I'm sorry, I- I can't believe you, I- I don't believe you, someone has to be pretty messed up to make something up like that, and you know what?"

The silence was deafening.

"At the time, you didn't even deny it."

The taller boy rose, collected his things and left. Blaine left sat staring at Kurt's empty chair, mouth slightly open.

A body filled the empty chair, Blaine lifted his eye line. Sat there, was the person who ruined his life, the person who he had never liked, the person who began to say, "Blaine, we need to talk."

"What, the hell, about" Mr Anderson's voice was low and husky,

"Blaine, you- you kissed me" Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"How stupid are you? Seriously, how frikkin' stupid must you be that you think this would work?" His voice rose, "what do you want, popularity? A boyfriend? Me?" Blaine stood up and pointed a shaking finger at British Alex, "You know I didn't, you know I've barley even spoken to you, and you know you've just ruined my relationship!"

Alex sighed, "Blaine, I love you."

With a look of confusion and a shake of the head Blaine swiftly left.

* * *

"Kurt, Blaine said he loved me" the words left Alex's lips in a somewhat, excited, but solemn way.

Kurt erupted into tears and covered his mouth with his hand, "why the hell are you telling me this?" he was getting hysterical.

"I thought you should know, I'm sorry, but I spoke to him and he told me he loved me", he had barely finished the heart breaking sentence when Kurt ran away, so fast that when he reached his room, his perfectly styled hair had deflated.

Slamming the door firmly shut he continued to sob, he leant his back against the door and slid down, resting his hands on his knees.

He wiped his eyes and sniffed, a tear fell onto his blazer.

*knock*

Kurt gasped and pulled himself together. He stood up and opened the brown door.

The face that he saw only made him burst into tears again, Blaine stood there, breathing heavily.

"You prick!" Kurt tried to scream, but his tears only made it sound like a little whimper with an edge. He pushed the door, which was stopped by Blaine's foot.

"Kurt let me explain."

"No! You love him!" The slightly taller boy continued to cry, leaning on the door, "go be with him and his adorable accent!"

"Kurt what the hell, I don't love him!" he winced at Kurt pushed the door against his foot.

"You do!" He tried once more to move Blaine's foot that was blocking the door.

"Kurt, let me in, you obviously have some strange ideas", he placed a hand on his shoulder and was eventually let in by a reluctant Kurt, who stayed by the door, looking at his feet. He was calmer now.

"You love him", he let out, a lot quieter now.

"Kurt, I really don't" he advanced towards him, "I didn't even kiss him, I don't know why he said that"

"How can I believe you?" he looked up.

"Because", he put a hand on Kurt's face "I love you I'm the one that falls asleep watching movies with you, I'm the one who tells you that you look fabulous everyday", Kurt smiled ever so slightly, but it was so powerful, "I adore you, and this Alex kid has some weird thing for me and he's obviously willing to do anything to get it."

"But-,"

"No buts, you have to believe me Kurt, Please."

The boys were so close and their voices were so quiet that only they could hear each other. Blaine's hands were on Kurt's face, slowly moving his thumbs across his smooth skin.

"Please."

Kurt was silent, his eyes remained fixed on Blaine's, tears still falling from them, and his mouth slightly open.

_I've been alone  
surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
the world can be_

Blaine started to sing, softly in Kurt's ear, who had closed his eyes and was smiling. Holding onto the arms that were on his face.

_I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see_

He moved his hands to Kurt's waist and began to sway with him.

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as the boy continued to sing acapella, they both swayed with the melody.

_I still have trouble_  
_I trip and stumble_  
_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_  
_I look for reasons_  
_But I don't need 'em_  
_All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_And I realize_

The boys had stopped dancing and were looking into each others eyes. It was like time had stopped and everything was just that moment.

_Baby I'm not alone_  
_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt mouthed along with the words, he meant them too. They stood holding hands, Blaine's beautiful Warbler voice filling the air.

_Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_You know our love is all we need_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Silence.

Kurt looked at Blaine the same way he did 3 weeks ago when Blaine confessed his feelings to Mr Hummel.

"I believe you, and", Kurt pulled Blaine towards him "and I love you"

Blaine leaned in and their lips touched ever so briefly, the taller boy placed his hand on Blaine's face, pulling him in to the kiss. He ran he fingers through Mr Anderson's un-gelled hair and wrapped his lips round his boyfriends once more. Blaine's hands remained on Kurt's waist, caressing his back now and again.

'The Klaine' had survived their first bump in the road. And for the first, it was a pretty big bump.


	7. Last song?

**The Klaine Diaries- Last song?**

Once again, the boys slept in the same bed all night. And what a peaceful night it was. Worries were absent in both minds, it was just them, and their life. Alex didn't have to be in the picture, now both of them knew what he was really like.

Most of the day flew by without even a mention of the British one, but the boys knew they weren't going to get away that easily.

* * *

"I'm so happy, Kurt", he interrupted Kurt's adorable rant about chemistry, "I'm so happy and I love you so much."

The boys were proudly strolling down the halls, wearing each other on their hands.

"I love you too", he slowed the pace of their walking and placed a delicate kiss on Blaine's stubbly cheek. It was stubbly as a result of the stress of the past few days.

His tall body emerged from around the corner.

Kurt and Blaine's smiles faded, the grip on each other's hands grew tighter. They stopped their parade down the halls. So did Alex. Who looked at their inter-locked hands, looked down and turned away.

The boy's breathing grew heavier, surely that can't be it? He's not going to just leave them alone is he?

They stood in amazement; they were expecting a heated argument about lies and lip-locking, but, nothing.

"Wow", the shorter boy said, letting out a breath, still looking in the direction of where he left.

"Wow indeed".

* * *

Alex wasn't seen after that. Moved back to England, apparently. No one really got an exact location.

Shame, 'The Klaine' never got to find out what was going on in the boys mind; he must have been so confused. And of course, a big revenge opportunity was missed.

Normality at Dalton had been restored.

"Kurt, come on! We're gonna be late! Kurt!" The impatient boy jumped anxiously looking at his watch, "Kurt!"

A foot poked out of the bathroom door, quickly catching the eye of a jumpy Blaine.

"Wow", Blaine was happy that he managed to get that out as he was nearly speechless. The boy stood before him in a tight fitting black suit. With stunning boots and a lacy blue cravat. He had never looked so stunning, every hair fell into place beautifully and his eyes sparkled like 20 carat diamonds.

"So do you approve?" Mr Hummel asked flirtatiously with a turn, showing off his fine ass in the trousers, which Blaine defiantly approved of.

"I-I- um yeah, very much so", The older boys eyes scanned Kurt up and down about three times, just to make sure he'd seen every little detail.

"Thanks", he replied with a bite of his lip and a wink, "You look great too, I can see what Alex saw in you!" Laughing awkwardly, he realised what he'd just said.

"Kurt, don't, don't talk about him" He shut his eyes and shook his head, erasing the look of his face from his mind.

"I know I'm sorry, God, I'm so stupid, how am I supposed to get your parents to like me tonight if I can't even say 5 sentences without getting something wrong!" Blaine could hear the tears starting in his voice; he jumped in and put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Hey, hey! Kurt don't be silly, look at me," the crying boy continued to look at his fabulous shoes, "look at me!" he obliged.

"You are so not stupid, you are so amazing, and my folks are going to adore you. Trust me. Kurt, you're perfect."

The more vulnerable one nuzzled in to Blaine's shoulder and sniffed. He smelt of some cologne, Kurt wasn't sure which, but he liked it.

"Blaine," he whispered into Blaine's shoulder.

"Mm"

"So are you."

* * *

"I CAN SEE YOUR HALO HALO HALOOOO!" The boy's belted the Beyonce number on the way to the swanky restaurant, where the second boyfriend-parent meeting was to take place.

"HALO HALO HALOOO!" Klaine continued to sing in unison, the car speeding up with the intensity of the song.

"HALOO!"

The car got faster.

"I PRAY IT WON'T FADE AWAY!"

It came from nowhere.

"BLAINE!"

Kurt's ear piercing scream filled the car as it swerved into the side of a Chevrolet making a U-turn in front of them.

The song came to an end.

**yeah, that was a really short one but i needed to get something on, so yeah exctitng! Please favourite and review, say what you would like to see me include! xxx**


	8. Operation: Free Kurt Hummel

**The Klaine Diaries-Operation: Free Kurt Hummel**

"Sir, sir can you hear me?" Blaine heard the faint sound of a slightly panicky, unfamiliar voice.

"Sir, can you tell me your name?" the unnamed boy slowly opened his eyes, with pain. He saw a middle-aged man staring back at him with narrowed eyes.

"B-blaine" He said in a hushed tone.

"He's awake!" the middle-aged man said over his shoulder, to which three paramedics rushed over.

"Blaine, can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" the boy could recognise the four shaky fingers being held in front of his eyes.

"Four", he closed his eyes once again then suddenly flinched when he realised where he was. He was lying on a stretcher inside a stationary ambulance.

"What happened?" He sat up, fortunately with little pain.

One paramedic took his hand, she was a young girl with brown hair, "you were in a car accident sir, but by the looks of things you're fine."

She smiled. But in no way did make things any better.

The boy sitting up suddenly gasped in horror.

"Kurt!" he shouted, everyone in the small space turned to him, "Kurt, where the hell is Kurt!" his breathing became shaky and the volume in his voice became louder.

The paramedic took his hand once more and said calmly, "They're cutting him out of the car now."

Tears filled his eyes, "I need to see him! Now!" he shot up out of the stretcher and swung the ambulance doors open, he heard many vices shouting at him to return to where he was. But they didn't matter. Only Kurt mattered right now. His boyfriend. His boyfriend who was trapped in a heap of metal that used to function as a car.

The sight of the wreckage nearly made Blaine faint. He regained his strength and ran over to the scene, where around 12 people stood.

There he was, Kurt Hummel, who not long ago was belting Beyonce, lying on his side, trapped in the scrap heap with an oxygen mask on his face. It was pouring it down with rain, and the cold began to kick in.

Blaine stood and wept, he finally managed to get some words out.

"Kurt?" Te trapped boy slowly turned his head, his face lit up.

"Oh Kurt", Blaine knelt down to his level and grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the oxygen mask in place. His hand was pushed away by a panicky paramedic who began shouting at Kurt.

"Mr Hummel on the count of three we're going to pull you out ok?" the boy nodded.

"Is he going to be ok?" Blaine's heartfelt question got no reply as everyone was focused on operation: Free Kurt Hummel.

The familiar sounds of Kurt crying began to sound in Blaine's ears. He so desperately wanted to kneel by him and comfort him. But it was impossible to get through the professionals.

"One…"

Kurt glanced at Blaine,

"Two…"

He took the mask off, and mouthed 'I love you'.

"Three!"

* * *

The sirens were wailing, and so was Blaine. He was once again by the side of the one he loved, speeding down the road in the ambulance.

Kurt lay, now without need of an oxygen mask, looking up at Blaine.

"I'm so…sorry…" Blaine began.

"Hey!" Kurt lifted a hand to Blaine's face; his voice was shaky, but comforting, "what for?"

"This is all my fault, I-," The older boy broke down into Kurt's chest.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine, "Hey, we're going to be fine,

Just fine"

* * *

The boys appreciated the dry, warm hospital in contrast to the, wet, miserable crash scene.

After being told that both boys got away with only a few broken ribs and in Kurt's case, a broken wrist, they were both in a pretty good mood, considering.

The boys were to be discharged in an hour, until then, they lay in the same bed, Blaine cuddling the one he almost lost.

"We're so lucky, Kurt", he kissed the top of the younger boys head.

"Yeah, we are…I was so scared Blaine…so scared," Blaine felt a tear drop on the arm that was wrapped around Kurt.

"Hey, we don't need to think about that now, do we?" Kurt shook his head as Blaine's finger wiped away his tears. There was a moment of perfectly timed silence.

"I was scared too."

**Please review! xx**


	9. Indescribable

**The Klaine Diaries-Indescribable **

Two weeks had passed since the crash; Kurt's lower arm was still in plaster; a royal blue colour with little hearts drawn on by Blaine. Mr and Mrs Anderson had found out about the two on the day of the crash. Both boys weren't sure if they were genuinely happy for them or if they just didn't want to make the situation any worse. They hoped it was the former.

* * *

"Ow!" Blaine winced as he pulled away from Kurt's tight embrace; he put his hand to his broken rib.

"Oh my God, Blaine I'm so sorry!" Kurt was distraught by the fact he'd hurt the one he loved.

"Its fine," Blaine's wince turned into a warm smile as he placed a kiss on Kurt's lips. They were sitting outside the GAP store, in the warm sun.

The younger boy's delicate fingers scratched at the heavy blue concrete that was wrapped around his usually flawless arm.

"I hate this thing", he pouted, and Blaine took out a pen and spoke as he wrote.

"Hey, it's a lot better than what could have happened!" sticking the lid back on his Sharpie, he looked to Kurt, who carefully read the statement on his arm.

'Oh, there you are!'

Perfect cheese.

"I love it," he smiled that adorable Kurt smile, similar to the one he did during his bow after 'Candles'

"Me too," the older boy leaned over and nibbled at Kurt's ear, the sudden contact made Kurt gasp, then smile.

"Blaine," he said flirtatiously.

The boy continued to nibble, with the occasional peck.

"Blaine, we're in public, and I need to talk to you, properly," he turned his body to the now, confused Blaine. The blue eyed boy took his hands and looked into those beautiful eyes.

"I- um, Blaine I've been thinking a lot, and I've still not made up my mind but um," Blaine narrowed his eyes, "I think I want to go back to McKinley" He sat still wide eyed, waiting for a response.

"Oh, um did I do something wrong?" the now upset boy looked down and scratched his head.

"No! no! God no! And that's why I'm so torn, I love you too much not to see you everyday, but I miss New Directions so much Blaine."

"Kurt, Karofsky threatened to kill you!" the boy looked into Kurt's eyes, trying to talk sense into him, he couldn't let him go that easily.

"I know, but I've been thinking deeper about that and at first I just aw it as ignorant, homophobic abuse, but now I can see the cry for help. That boy needs guidance and I think I can help him. How is he going to accept who he is if no one else will? I understand how frustrating being in the closet is, feeling like you can't express who you are, and he needs help Blaine." The hazel eyed boy sat in admiration of his boyfriend, such beautiful words came from his mouth. He moved closer to him.

"You are absolutely indescribable. I don't think I could find anyone who is as brave as you. Someone who would think of it that way." He stood up and grabbed his bag. Kurt did the same.

"We'll make this work."

"Ok."

The boys left the bench, hand in hand.

* * *

"Kurt, mind your wrist!" Burt warned as his son reached for some plates on the top shelf, "Kurt I'll do it." Burt took over and pointed Kurt in the direction of the dinner table.

The Hummel-Hudson family sat down to enjoy one of Carole's famous Italian Meals.

"How did Blaine react to you coming back?" Finn questioned mouth full of Spaghetti.

"Surprisingly well", Kurt replied, a look of disgust on his face at his step brothers lack of manners.

"Well that's good, he must be some guy," Finn smiled and moved on to garlic bread.

"Yeah, he is." He was playing with spaghetti and smiling.

"Kurt, are you sure this is what you want?" the man of the house wiped tomato from his stubbly mouth and looked directly at his son.

He nodded, and let out a sigh.

"Yeah dad, I'm sure."

* * *

"Ok so, Monday and Tuesday nights at mine, Wednesday and Thursday nights at yours, and Friday we can be spontaneous!" Kurt clapped and grinned with pride as he looked at the written plan on his lap. Blaine just nodded.

"Whatever means I get to spend time with you," he kissed Kurt's nose as they sat on the end of Kurt's bed.

"This is gonna take some getting used to." The younger boy frowned.

"Yeah, but we will just have to make the nights count."

Kurt giggled "I was talking about making out with my arm in plaster!"


	10. One Week

_Hi, sorry it's really short again, but I wanted to update, the next one will be longer, I promise! Make sure you review! X_

**The Klaine Diaries-One week**

Kurt paraded down the halls on McKinley once again, beaming at the fact no one had slushied him yet. He felt weird not being in uniform in a place of education but he wasn't complaining. He saw his best friend at her locker applying mascara; he hopped over and poked his head over the top of the locker door.

"Boo!" a shocked Mercedes looked up, smudging make up over her eye lid.

"AHH!" her scream mad everyone turn towards the now hugging couple.

"What the- what, why? Huh?" she was baffled, and stood holding Kurt's shoulders.

"I'm back bitches!" he placed his good arm on his hip and attempted a click with his bandaged one.

"Ah! This is so great!"

This sort of meeting happened many times throughout the day, but Kurt loved the attention. He hadn't seen Karofsky yet, it was getting towards the end of the day. Kurt was so excited for Glee club that he didn't even notice the stares and strange looks directed to him. Instead, he strutted down the familiar halls with his friends, off to Glee club.

* * *

"Please welcome, our semi-new member Kurt Hummel!" Will presented the curtsying Kurt to a cheering New Directions.

The blue-eyed boy took in the appreciation; only one more thing could make it perfect.

"Kurt, sit by me!" Rachel patted the seat next to her and greeted him with a hug as he walked over.

"It's great to have you back, Kurt, you were great at Regionals," Mr Schue smiled as he said his sincere congratulations.

"Thanks, it really is great to be back, honestly I missed you guys so much and I'm ready for nationals!" he patted his knees and grinned.

Nearly all of the other members bowed their heads and started fiddling with their hair, or in Brittany's case, fiddling with Artie's hair. The awkwardness was incredible.

"Uh Kurt, since you haven't competed in Sectionals or Regionals with us, rules state you can't perform at Nationals." Will leant against the piano.

The silence was deafening.

"That's fine, really, it is. It wouldn't feel completely right anyway." The disappointed boy slumped into his chair a little, he meant what he said, but he would feel useless for the next 4 weeks without a purpose for rehearsal.

"You sure?" Finn joined in.

"Yeah, I'll be a roadie or something. Oh no! The costume designer, please?" He held his hands together, almost looking like he was begging.

"Who else would we ask?"

* * *

It was a Tuesday, sticking to the schedule; the boys were at the Hummel-Hudson house. Blaine's ribs were pretty much better, so they were back doing what they usually did at around 6:30.

Blaine lay with Kurt's heavy breathing body on top of him, for the first time, only one was in Dalton uniform, the other was in tight red jeans and a grey patterned shirt.

Their kissing was passionate; a whole day of absence from each other had built up to this moment. Blaine caressed Kurt's back and chest, so much so Kurt moaned a little, using his good hand to stoke the other boy's leg up and down.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine said, with only one lip, as his bottom one was being held in between Kurt's teeth. He kissed Blaine's neck and replied,

"I love you too," his voice was husky; it was so different to his normal pitch and tone. Blaine got madly turned on by this and thrust into Kurt's hips, kissing him wildly.

"Ow!" Kurt rolled over, clutching his arm, "Ow I landed on it funny. This stupid thing is getting in the way of everything!"

"Kurt, chill, you lie down," Blaine inter-twined his leg with Kurt's and leant on his side. He brushed Kurt's hair with his hand and placed perfect kisses onto every corner of the younger boys face. He gently nibbled on the soft spot of Kurt's neck that made him shiver. Kurt placed on arm over his shoulder and kissed him back, deeper than before. Blaine's hand wandered towards the top of Kurt's red trousers and was on the verge of dangerous territory. Kurt gasped and looked to where his boyfriend's hand had found itself.

"Blaine, I-," he swallowed, hard and looked up and the boy who's hand now returned to Kurt's face.

"Your not ready I know, I'm sorry."

"No, I can't do this with a broken wrist." Blaine raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"How long till the cast comes off?" breathlessly, he whispered into Kurt's eyes.

"One week, think you can wait till then?" he whispered back, and got a slow nod in response.

This was going to be a long week!


	11. No Regrets

**The Klaine Diaries-No regrets.**

Crap, 4 days until the cast was being taken off. Kurt's mind did somersaults. He really wanted to go further with Blaine but he wasn't sure if he was ready. He mentally slapped himself, 'Don't be silly, Kurt, you need to lose it at some point and you love Blaine' he tried to persuade himself this was the right idea.

He sat on his bed, his mind still racing. At the time he really wanted it to happen, but maybe it was just the heat of the moment. 'I need to do this, I will do this.' Kurt then went on to read all his pamphlets for the fourth time.

* * *

"Blaine I want to watch Black Swan!" Kurt protested, standing by the ticket booth holding Blaine's hands.

"Again? Come on Kurt, we've already seen it, and to be honest, I don't through I can sit through it again, it's completely messed up." The older boy tilted his head and raised both eyebrows.

"Please! Blaine please, it's better than the film you want to see! I don't like action films," he pouted out his bottom lip, the man behind the desk just sat, and let out a sigh.

Blaine shook his head, "Two tickets for Black Swan please," he reluctantly handed over his money.

"Yes! Thank you," he kissed him on the cheek and ran over to the popcorn.

Waiting in line Blaine started to stroke Kurt's bandaged wrist, "Not long now, what is it, three days?"

"Three days," he nodded and let out a shaky breath and tried his best to stay looking cool and collected about the whole thing.

"These past days have already been hell!" The slightly taller boy walked up to the counter and proceeded to order one large popcorn; they always shared.

* * *

"Kurt?"

"Shhh!"

"Kurt"

"Blaine, this is the best bit!" a now angry Kurt turned to his boyfriend who was rubbing his upper arm.

"I love you," Kurt slumped into his chair and became a lot more calm.

"I love you too Blaine," he placed a piece of popcorn, sweet like his face into his mouth with and adorable wink.

Blaine would have much rather have watched Kurt for the remainder of the movie, but his neck was started to ache, so reluctantly, he sat through Natalie Portman dancing instead.

* * *

-2 days to go-

Kurt's pocket buzzed, he looked at the perfectly clean screen and saw 'Rachel Calling'

"Hey Rachel!" the boy held his phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he was half way through making a sandwich.

"Kurt, hi! Are you doing anything?"

"Not really," he said while slicing a tomato.

"Could you maybe come over? I want to sing a make-up song to Finn in glee club tomorrow and I need your opinion."

"Um," he checked his white leather watch, and finished up in the kitchen, "I'll be right over."

* * *

_I guess, now it's time_

_That you came back for good._

Rachel finished the Take That classic, as Kurt sat crossed legged on Rachel's bed.

"Well?" she brushed hair away from her face and composed herself.

"Rachel, your solos are always great, I don't know why you needed me to judge," he smiled sweetly as Rachel sat herself next to him.

"You know Finn, he's your step brother, plus your solos always tug at my heartstrings."

"Rachel Berry asking me for advice, I never thought I'd see the day!" his mocking only got him into a massive tickle fight, the couple landed on a heap on the floor. Kurt lifted his head, catching his breath.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" the girl in question got the rest of her laughter out of her system and sat next to the boy.

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Have you, um lost, you know, the big v?" awkwardly, he lifted his head and raised his eyebrows.

The girl simply shook her head and sighed, "No, I don't think I will for a long time either," she shuffled her body so she was leaning against the end of her pink bed, "It's partly religion, but also, I'm just, not ready, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," letting his head fall back onto the bed he sighed.

"Why do you ask? *gasp* have you done it with Blaine?" excitement filled her eyes as she sat on her knees facing Kurt.

"No! Rachel, no! But…um, we're kinda planning to," the skinny jeans wearing boy stood and walked around the pristine room.

"Ah! Kurt that's great!"

"Yeah, but I don't know how to go about it, I mean, who lies where, who says what, who puts what were?" the boy collapsed onto the bed, panicking.

"Just, relax, let Blaine do all the work, he seems more controlling anyway."

"Yeah ok, thanks Rach, I need to go now, curfew," he collected his things and kissed the girl on the cheek, he shouted as he ran down the stairs,

"Good luck with your solo!"

"Good luck with your Blaine loving!"

* * *

-Day of cast removal-

Butterflies. If you had to sum up Kurt's morning in one word the word would be butterflies. His stomach was doing a gymnastics routine and his head was doing a helicopter impression.

Blaine was going to meet him after he'd been to the hospital; so strangely, Kurt wanted to stay in there for as long as possible. But, much to Kurt's disappointment, his arm was free far too quickly. This only meant one thing.

The 'S' word.

* * *

There he was, the boy who was going to take his virginity tonight, leant up against the lamp post in the beautiful park. He looked amazing: pink sunglasses, tight jeans and a simple white t-shirt.

Kurt strutted over, with a flirty smile on his face, Blaine greeted him wit a kiss. Not too wild for public viewing, but just enough passion was in the kiss that made Kurt tingle.

"Finally." Blaine whispered.

"Finally."

* * *

Blaine was blown away by the smell of roses that flooded his nose as he entered Kurt's room. The room was lit by about 20 candles; it was decorated with rose petals and flowers.

"Wow, Kurt," Blaine had a look of amazement on his face, he picked up a flower that was placed on a chair, "this is incredible."

"I'm glad you like it," he nervously took the flower from Blaine's hand and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, Blaine's arms settled around his waist.

"Kurt, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" his spoke into his neck as he placed delicate kisses into Kurt's jaw line.

"Absolutely," he could only manage a whisper; the fear had somehow taken over his vocal chords. Blaine's lips met with Kurt's and their tongues danced. The older boy picked up the other and took him to the bed. Kurt sat straddling a sitting down Blaine. Neither of them broke the kiss. Moans were made, heavy breathing sounded the room. Kurt's hands were firmly on Blaine's face, who started to thrust towards Kurt.

The hazel eyed boy was pushed to the bed by force, Kurt followed him down and proceeded to feel underneath Blaine's shirt, which was then swiftly removed, followed by Kurt's. Their heated kiss was wet and hot, Kurt's fear somehow faded away. He knew what he wanted, and it was Blaine. The buckle on Kurt's belt was slowly being undone by the boy underneath him. Skinny jeans were never easy to get out of, let alone in a heated make out session. Kurt assisted with the jeans and flung them to the side. Blaine's slacks were a lot easy to work with, they were of quicker then you can say Lady Gaga. Both boys now in boxers, they continued to make up for time apart. Kurt was pale but toned, Blaine's chest just screamed 'man'. Kurt trailed down his boyfriends chest, placing kisses every 2 seconds. His tongue was warm against Blaine's skin. He couldn't believe it, Kurt Hummel on top of him, about to give him his virginity, life was good.

"Kurt, do you _oh god_ do you have a condom?" Kurt broke the kiss to fondle in his drawer; he found the missing ingredient to the love cake and crawled on the bed over the Blaine's face. His lips crashed against Blaine's as he took it out of the wrapper.

"Uh Blaine," he stared at the weird thing in his hands, "can uh you do the next bit?"

"Sure."

The rest of the night went like a perfectly choreographed dance. No one regretted a thing.

**Please review!**


	12. Flour Face

**The Klaine Diaries- Flour Face**

Kurt awoke with a start. Was it a dream? He was used to waking up with Blaine's arms round me but did anything else happen apart from cuddling.

He inspected under the sheets, naked, yeah, they did. He relaxed into Blaine's body with a smile. He was sore but happy, he slowly drifted back off too sleep in complete bliss.

"Kurt, Blaine, Pancakes!" the sound of Carole's voice made the boys jump and rub their eyes.

Blaine let out a groan and lay flat on his back; Kurt rolled over and started making circles on Blaine's chest.

"Good morning beautiful," he chuckled as Blaine ran his fingers through his hair.

"Morning Mr Hummel," he returned Kurt's beaming smile and kissed the boy on the forehead, "We'd better go down stairs, I am not missing Carole's pancakes."

The Klaine slumped down the stairs, Kurt struggling to hide his weird walk caused by Blaine.

"Hey boys," Burt greeted them, mouth full of toast.

The boys returned the 'hey' in unison. They took a seat at the table, Kurt wincing as he sat. He received a strange look from Finn, who had one a fork in one hand, and his phone in the other.

"So, you boys have fun last night?" Carole's pancakes were placed on the table as she spoke.

"Um yeah, we did," Kurt blushed as his boyfriend's blain tent arch of the eyebrow.

"Yeah we heard," Burt added.

The boys froze. Crap. Shit. They _heard?_ Kurt bit his lip and grabbed Blaine's knee under the table, he didn't flinch, he was paralysed with fear.

"What were you guys doing, dancing?" he was so naïve, but they were grateful for it at that moment.

"Yeah, just practicing for glee."

_Practicing_. They were familiar with that code word now.

* * *

Text from Rachel

_How did it go? Xx_

Reply from Kurt

_;)_

Kurt sat at his computer and immediately went to Facebook.

**Kurt Hummel: **I'm so unbelievably happy right now! xx

(Blaine Anderson Likes this)

Kurt turned to the boy lying on his bed, he was on his Blackberry, smiling.

"So am I," Blaine's next word was interrupted by Kurt's vibrating phone.

Text from Rachel

_AHHH! I'll take that as a good sign; tell me about it at glee on Monday! x_

Kurt didn't reply, he needed to teach Blaine to bake. Yes, their post-sex activity was baking.

* * *

"Okay, now crack the eggs, but be careful of the shell," Kurt had donned a blue sparkly apron and had screwed on his business head, Blaine just followed instructions, he didn't want to be responsible for ruining their chocolate chip cakes.

The shorter boy carefully tapped the shell against the bowl; he winced as he saw the mixture of shell and yolk fall into the bowl.

"Uhh Kurt?" he expected a stern look and a shouting at, but instead he received a "Never mind," and a kiss on the cheek from his boyfriend.

Blaine was getting more confident about his cooking skills, he insisted on mixing the dough and preparing the icing.

"Blaine, can you scratch my nose?" the boy stood, pulling a face that emphasised his itching nose, his dough covered arms stood upright.

Blaine lightly scratched his trim finger nail over the tip of Kurt's nose,

"Bit higher, that's great thanks," Kurt turned to walk to the cakes but saw a smiling Blaine tap a finger on his cheek, signalling for a 'thank you' peck, Kurt obliged and delicately placed a beautiful kiss on his flour covered cheek.

"Ok, now we need to put them in the oven, did you set it to 180?"

"Yep," Blaine placed the tray in the oven with Kurt's pink oven mitts. He slammed the door shut and lent against the surface.

"What now?" he tried to grab Kurt's eye, who was cleaning up fallen chocolate chips.

"We wait," he didn't lift his yes, desperately trying to fit over 20 chips into his hand.

Blaine was far too impatient to just wait; instead he reached for the flour, took a pinch and flicked it at Kurt's face. He gasped and flung the chips into the air.

"Blaine!" the boy being shouted at just giggled as Kurt stood in shock.

"Blaine! You I can't believe you just did that!" his tone became a lot more playful and fun, he too grabbed a handful of flour and tried to catch his boyfriend, who was running around the work surfaces like an infant.

"Kurt no!" he giggled infectiously, grabbing onto the table to stop him falling, Kurt finally was in a position where he could successfully hit his target. Said target just laughed at the unfamiliar messiness of Kurt, a tiny piece of hair had fallen out of place and his face was white with flour. The curly haired boy ran to grab the chips, but fell on the way. He sat; laughing in the pile of flour that he slipped on, Kurt joined him.

"Look at you!" the flour covered boys giggled at the situation.

Blaine didn't respond with words, he just leant over, so his arms were either side of Kurt's waist and pressed his pips against the others. Kurt's hand lifted to his face and pulled him in deeper, the taste of flour and icing flooded his mouth. He ran his fingers through his boyfriend's curly locks, pushing him into the kiss by the back of his head. Blaine straddled the younger boy, who was leaning against the counter, they never broke the kiss. Blaine found his now lover's apron surprisingly sexy, sort of like a housewife look. Even with a flour face a eggy hair, Kurt was still the epitome of perfection in Blaine's eyes. They continued to make-out passionately, until an optimistic sound interrupted their activities.

"Their done!" a breathless Kurt whispered against Blaine's ear.

"I'm not,"

The cakes were cold by the time the boys had got to them, but they _were _practicing.

**Review Please!**


	13. Grape

**The Klaine Diaries-Grape**

"Kurt, I'm just saying that if you're going to buy jeans, why not get the reduced pair that look exactly the same as the full price ones?" Blaine sat; bags around his feet, watching Kurt examine his thighs in the mirror.

"Because, these have the little diamonds at the top, see?" he lifted the price tag, to reveal sparkles around the belt loops.

Blaine sighed and admitted defeat as he watched his boyfriend had over the ridiculous amount of money for his new denim wear. He was sort of grateful for it, though, in a way. It had put Kurt in a very good mood indeed, which was perfect.

"Oh Blaine," he nudged him out of his thoughts "Over there, It's Quinn and Rachel," just as Kurt began to run over, he was pulled back by the waist.

"Kurt, I need to ask you something, alone," with a lift of an eyebrow and a sigh, he agreed to sit down with Blaine.

Kurt sat, with his eyes wide open and his jaw clenched shut.

"Kurt, will you go to the prom with me?" Blaine wasn't one to beat around the bush. The blue eyed boy inhaled slowly and smiled so brightly it could light up New York.

"Yes," he nodded slowly then jumped into action and started happy clapping, "Ah! Prom! I'm so excited; we need to look for boutonnières!" Kurt excited clapping was stooped by Blaine's hands on his.

"I'm just happy to be going with you," he grinned and pecked Kurt's knuckles.

"Me too," Kurt's eyes were still overflowing with excitement, excitement and love.

* * *

It was two good to be true, to be back at a McKinley with no slushies. Kurt lingered on this thought as Rachel washed the icy grape mess out of his hair.

"well, it was bound to happen sometime," Rachel let out on a sigh as she ran her fingers through Kurt's dark locks, "I mean, you lasted a whole month with not so much as a slushie threat, that's got to be a record."

Kurt just made little agreeing noises while he played with his sleeve. He propped himself up against the sink and slicked his wet hair back, usually he would meticulously dry it in the hand dryer, but he wasn't in the mood.

"Who was the culprit anyway?" she rummaged in her blue bag for a brush.

"Um, Azimo I think," he took the rhinestone incrusted brush from Rachel's offering hand and began styling.

"Ugh, he's such a prick," she noticed the hurt and pain in his eyes, "Are you ok? I mean apart from the obvious, you've never been this upset about a slushie facial before," she sat on his lap and took over the hair styling.

"It's just, if I'm honest, I miss seeing Blaine all the time, I felt so safe when he was around and I miss being able to have him attached to my hand," as Kurt sat up too leave, he had no idea that Blaine was feeling the exact same way…

* * *

Kurt's day.

Slushie, check, boyfriend sickness, check and as of lunchtime, comfort eating, check. All in all, it hadn't been one of Kurt's better days, and it wasn't improving in a hurry and Kurt reluctantly headed to his last lesson and stepped through the doors of Math.

Blaine's day.

Impromptu Warbler performance of 'Do you think I'm sexy', check, boyfriend sickness, check, flirty texts during lessons, check.

_Missing you,_

_Xx_

Kurt was very skilled in the art of texting under the desk, his math teacher; Mr. Hardy was practically blind anyway. He replied:

_You don't even know how badly I'm missing you too,_

_Got a slushie in the face today _

_Xx_

"Mr Anderson, cell phone!" unfortunately, Blaine's teacher was a lot more eagle eyed. Handing over his cell phone he let out a little sigh at what his boyfriend had to put up with today. He hated that he wasn't there to protect him; he wasn't there to clean the fruity liquid out of his hair or console him after a homophobic comment. Kurt needed Blaine, and Blaine needed Kurt.

"Someone needs to put Monday morning's in room 101," Mercedes continued her weekly Monday morning moan, "I mean, they just make everyone so depressed y'know?"

Kurt did know, he was slumped against his locker watched his best friend ramble about her lessons and homework she had failed to complete.

"I gotta get to class, see you at lunch?" she received a half hearted nod in reply. He turned to the blue mirror in his locker and fixed his hat into place. He subtly pulled up his skinny jeans and returned to the mirror.

No. No way. He jumped at the face behind him, his reflection clear in the mirror. He turned sharply; his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the familiar face.

"Hey, I'm new here."

**Please review! xx**


	14. Milkshake Name

**The Klaine Diaries- Milkshake Name**

"Hey, I'm new here."

Kurt's face froze to the 'Karofsky kiss' face.

"B-b-bla," Kurt's gibberish drew a giggle from Blaine as he moved in closer.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind helping me, but I need to find a Mister Kurt Hummel, he's about yay high, amazing hair, beautiful face, fabulous clothes, you know him?" Blaine had always been a tad sarcastic.

"I – Blaine, what the hell are you doing here?" he grabbed the boys face to make sure he was actually there and he was hallucinating from the tightness of his skinny jeans.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to a school where Red and Blue aren't compulsory," he smiled and placed a kiss on Kurt's lips, not too saucy for seventh graders to see, but just enough to let Kurt know how he was feeling.

"Blaine, you're here for good?" Kurt's arms hadn't moved from being clenched in a fist by his chest.

"Yep," he stood on his toes and smiled like a silly little boy. Kurt unfroze, and flung himself at Blaine in a tight embrace, he didn't want to let go, for he feared he might just disappear before his eyes.

"I'm so unbelievably happy right now I could just jump on your back and make you run a round singing 'She'll be coming round the mountain'" Kurt spoke so fast he tripped over his words, he kissed Blaine one last time and raced him off for a grand tour.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our newest member, Blaine Anderson!" Mr Schue started the cheers and claps form New Directions, especially Kurt who was beaming with pride. You could practically read his thoughts form the look on his face**, **_**yes, he's mine bitches, that muscle-man, amazing guy is mine, and I've totally had him.**_

"Thanks guys," he took the honoured position of Sitting next to Kurt, which was usually reserved for his satchel, but for Blaine, he was prepared to make an exception.

Brittany's hand shot up.

"Mr. Schue is he your son?"

* * *

"Oh my God, New Direction's is awesome! I love it," he tugged on his boyfriend's hand as they walked home.

"I'm so glad you like it," he smiled and took out his phone with his free hand and updated his Facebook status.

**Kurt Hummel: **had the best surprise ever from Blaine Anderson today, and is looking forward to many duets in the choir room!

When Kurt lifted his eyes from his phone screen they were met with a horrible sight.

"Blaine, Blaine!" he whispered and nudged his boyfriend who leaned in closer to hear Kurt's words, "Blaine, look who's ahead of us,"

"Shit," he increased the volume in his voice, which resulted in a 'ssh' from Kurt.

"Okay, let's go a different way," Blaine started to pull Kurt away from the familiar view of a big red jacket and broad shoulders. But just as they were about to make their get away, Kurt screamed as he landed funny on his foot, all 7 jocks turned their heads. One of which was Karofsky. Kurt stood, frozen. Blaine still hand his hand on Kurt's wrist and was tugging on it.

But, as instructed by Karofsky, they turned back and walked away.

Kurt was breathing heavily, Blaine broke the silence.

"What, the hell?"

Kurt was still searching for words; did he really just escape a certain punching? Did Karofsky just make all 6 other boys turn away? His mind raced but managed to find some rational thought as he continued to walk home with his boyfriend.

* * *

McKinley's prom was in 2 weeks, both boys were promised to each other, but that didn't stop 5 hopeful girls asking Blaine at different points during the week. Kurt was the tiniest bit jealous, but mostly he found it hilarious. His outfit was sorted; he just hoped Blaine had put in the same effort into his. Kurt couldn't help tat he was a tad controlling, Blaine loved him for it, though.

"I'm just saying, prom king and queen don't have to be king and queen," Mercedes raised an eyebrow, and then took a sip of her Oreo milkshake.

"Mercedes, are you kidding me? We live in Ohio, and have you seen who my stepbrother is? I would be hung if I won king over him," Mr Hummel adjusted his hat and slumped into the chair.

"Well, I for one will be voting Klaine for king and king," the two were sitting in a Milkshake place, cutely decorated in Pink and Yellow.

"Klaine?" he moved forward, resting his head on his hands.

"Yeah, it's your couple name, get up to speed white boy!"

The two spent over an hour in there, discussing tuxedos and dresses, and since Mercedes was friends with the owner, they managed to get one of the new milkshakes named a 'Klaine'.

* * *

Streisand was on the record player; Blaine was on Kurt's ear, nibbling away. Kurt was uncharacteristically not co-operating. In his desperate attempt to get some Kurt loving tonight, Blaine put his arms at either side of his boyfriend's waist; they were both sat at the headboard of Blaine's bed. Blaine ran his lips along Kurt's cheek and looked at his boyfriend, who was staring into nowhere.

"Kurt, hats the matter?" he admitted defeat as he slumped back resting on his elbows.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, I'm still thinking about the whole Karofsky thing after school today," he brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "I know, I thought that was weird too, but you mustn't think too much into things babe," Blaine's voice was reassuring and comforting.

"No, you're right, of course you are," Kurt said as he crawled over to Blaine and gave him a Victorian kiss on the cheek.

The two settled on a movie that night, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Hi! Yeah, sorry just had to put that Brittany line in somewhere! Please review, I've got a great idea for the next chapter, it's gonna be immense! xx**


	15. Just Like In The Movies

**The Klaine Diaries-Just like in the movies**

With one last squirt of deodorant, one last bowtie adjustment and a brushing down of his suit, Blaine was ready.

He looked into the long mirror and analysed his outfit, _would Kurt approve? _He was 80% confident he would, however he wanted this night to be perfect for Kurt, so he replaced his navy blue bowtie with a pink one. Now he was really ready. Ready for prom.

Blaine's spirits were lifted even more as Teenage Dream blasted through his car on the radio. He drove with a swagger and a devilish smile.

He pulled up to Kurt's house, and just sat there for a good 5 minutes, preparing himself and adjusting his hair in the mirror.

"Go Blaine," he finished his short pep talk to himself and walked the steps up to Kurt's front door, flowers in hand. The door was flung open by a beaming Carole, Burt stood leant on the banister calling Kurt down.

"Blaine, hi! He's just coming, oh are those for Kurt? Aw how sweet! Are you excited?" before Blaine had a chance to answer even one of the many questions his eyes flew wide open, his jaw dropped and his heart skipped a beat.

There he was. Kurt dressed in a black tux, a black thin tie and his hair more perfect than ever. He slowly walked down the stairs, milking every moment of it. The proud parents gasped and clapped, Blaine was silent. The boy's eyes were transfixed on each others.

The gap between them was closed as Kurt reached the bottom of the stairs where Blaine stood in awe.

"Hey," Kurt inhaled sharply.

"You look, b-beautiful," the hazel eyed boy clenched his fist around the flowers as he fought back tears.

"Did you just stutter?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Can you blame me?" they leant in, but were interrupted by an oblivious Carole exclaiming, "Pictures!"

Kurt had no objection; Blaine just wanted to get away so he could kiss him. However they both endured the amateur photo shoot in which they both posed adorably. They managed to be touching in some way for every single photo. Kurt loved his flowers and placed them in a vase before they headed off.

"Sorry it's not a limo," Blaine apologized as he opened the door for Kurt.

"Are you kidding? I love your car! I don't need a limo, honestly," they settled in their seats and looked at each other at the exact same moment. The emotion was too much to bear as Blaine pulled in his boyfriend and slammed their lips together, Kurt put his hand on Blaine's cheek, and Blaine put his hand over it.

"We should get going, I don't want to be late," Kurt broke the kiss ever so slightly, still remaining just as close and leant their foreheads together.

"Okay," Blaine whispered his response and started the car up.

* * *

"Dayum Kurt, hello Mr Dapper!" Mercedes yelled across from the other end of the hall as the happy couple entered. Kurt curtsied and snuggled up to Blaine with a massive smile, lifted one leg as he did so, just like in the movies.

Mercedes ran as best she could in 6 inch heels over to them, she wore a Blue ruffled dress that flattered her curves.

"Mercedes, you look great!" Blaine said as he hugged the dolled-up girl.

"Thanks, so do you!" they were shouting as they tried to be heard over the music.

"Everyone remember to place your vote for prom King and Queen," Principal Figgins' monotone voice boomed over the microphone, causing all the girls to squeal with excitement.

"Have you voted yet?" Kurt practically yelled as he followed Mercedes to the dance floor, Blaine on his hand.

"Yeah, just before you came!" she busted out her best moves (not the windows out of your car)

"Who'd you vote for?" Blaine was also quite a king of the dance floor, as displayed by his Macarena.

Mercedes simply tapped her nose with her finger and turned to dance with another group of people.

* * *

The room was dark, but both boys could see the happiness on each others faces, despite the funny looks they had received from several people within 5 minutes of their arrival. The music blasting was very commercial so far, the pair were hoping for a classic as the night went on, though.

Quinn was jumpy all night, constantly asking when the King and queen would be announced, she looked absolutely stunning, much too every other girls annoyance. Kurt's vote went to her, as he felt voting for any one else would be a pointless, wasted vote. He supported his brother by voting him King, and thought nothing more about it.

"Kurt! Dance with me!" Rachel pulled the beautiful boy away from his table and hitched up her pale pink dress as she ran with him, holding his wrist. Blaine just sat and smiled. _He's mine, _he thought.

The pair danced along to 'Forget you' and shared a shouted conversation.

"So, who are you here with?" Kurt yelled, shaking his hips to the beat.

"Well, ideally it would have been Finn, but thanks to Prom Queen-zilla, that was never going to happen, so I'm here with Mercedes and Tina, no question about your date for the evening though," she grabbed his hands and got her boogie on.

"Yeah, I think I'm on cloud 9 at the moment!"

* * *

The announcement was getting ever so near; Quinn was nearly wetting herself with excitement, the 'Klaine' however, were just happy to be there. There together, with not a homophobic yell to be heard. They had come so far, and they knew it.

"Ok, quiet down, Hello, thank you," Principal Figgins' graced the stage once more and tapped the microphone, causing a loud scream to come from the speakers.

"Sorry about that, anyway, it is time to announce who has won the honour of being named Prom King and Queen," the hopefuls didn't notice the sarcasm, they were far to hyped up as they all screamed and cheered.

"So, here we are, Prom Queen goes too…" McKinley waited with baited breaths, some girl got a bit over excited and let out a weird animal scream in the tension building pause, "Quinn Fabray!" She leapt up onto the stage and claimed her crown; the audience erupted, apart from one hopeful who literally cried.

"Oh my God, this is so unexpected!" her delicate voice sounded the gym, "I would like to thank all my friends, the glee club and most importantly, my amazing boyfriend Finn Hudson!"

Kurt immediately looked over to his Rachel, who had her head down, obviously fighting back tears. He ran over to console her, leaving Blaine with no boy on his arm.

"Thank you, Quinn and congratulations, and now, Prom King, the winner is…" more suspense followed, every guy pretended like they didn't care, but secretly, everyone wanted to be a King with Quinn, "Finn Hudson!"

Again, no surprise there. Kurt stayed to cheer on his brother, and then went with Rachel to get some fresh air, telling Blaine where he was going on his way out.

* * *

"I just, can't stand to see them together, y'know?" Rachel wept into her handkerchief as they stood out side the gym, Kurt constantly conscious of his lonely boyfriend inside.

"I'm gonna head home Kurt, I can't stay here, thank you," she sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Do you want a lift?" he brushed her face with his hand.

"No, no I'm fine, my dad's gonna pick me up, thanks though," she headed off, leaving Kurt to gaze up at the stars, and think of everything good in his life.

* * *

Back in the hall, Blaine was sat alone at the table as a panicked Figgins ran to the mic a third time.

"Um, I have an announcement,"

* * *

Kurt shivered with the cold and started to think about heading inside, just as he did, he heard a deep voice behind him.

"Kurt,"

"Get away from me," Kurt's response was immediate, like an automated voice message, he began to back away from Karofsky who stood before him.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you," his eyes were serious.

Kurt remembered the reason he returned to McKinley, Dave needed help; he needed to stop pushing him away and hear him out.

* * *

Principal Figgins continued with his announcement in the gym, "It seemed we counted wrong with some of the votes, we will not remove the status of the King and Queen but instead make and Prince and Princess," the room was filled with gasps and groans, every hopeful girl burst into action once more as their opportunity arose once more.

* * *

"What do you want Dave?" memories of 'that kiss' flooded Kurt's mind with force, that horrible feeling he got straight after returned to his stomach.

Dave took a deep breath and moved closer too Kurt, making him extremely uncomfortable, which he showed on his face.

"Kurt, I think I love you."

* * *

"And the winner of Prom Prince and um… _Prince_ is Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel!" Blaine jumped at the sound of his named and searched franticly for Kurt's face, he was expecting to hear him scream row something.

"Oh my God, has anyone seen Kurt? Where the hell is he?" he asked everyone he bumped into on his way to the stage. The crowd didn't quite know how to react, some tutted, some screamed 'Homos!' and some just went 'Awwww!'

* * *

"You, what?" when Blaine said that too Kurt, he felt butterflies, when Dave said it, it felt more like a bunch of locusts. And before he could protest, their lips met again, forced by Dave.

"No!" Kurt used all his strength to push the heavy boy off his body, "No! What the hell, you know I don't like you and you know I'm with Blaine! I know you're confused but just cos I'm the only gay kid you know don't give you the right to kiss me!" he left the confused boy and headed back inside.

"There he is!" Mr Hummel froze as every head turned to him, standing in the doorway, he saw Blaine on the stage, smiling at him.

"Kurt come up!" Blaine laughed into the microphone and watched and Kurt walked up the steps to the stage, with a baffled look on his face.

"Please give a round of applause to our prom princes, Kurt and Blaine!"

Again, the reaction was mixed, half the crowd cheered, half just stood till or shouted something offensive.

"Prom Princes?" he muttered under his breath to Blaine, who just took his hand and took in the applause.

"And now, they will share their dance," Figgins said awkwardly, with a stern look on his face, clearly not approving, but he had to give the school a good image.

Blaine was first to hop down of the stage, he lifted Kurt down, just like in the movies.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine turned on the Mr. Smooth attitude as he led Kurt to the centre of the dance floor by his fingertips. Kurt, still speechless, just nodded and wrapped his arms around the neck he had kissed so many times.

The familiar sound of Elton John came through the speakers, singing the famous, 'Your Song'.

The boys swayed to the melody, their heads so close their eyelashes could touch. It was the most beautiful moment ever for both boys, Kurt had forgotten about the events that had just taken place, as anyone would with Blaine Andersons arms wrapped round their waist. The slightly shorter boy began to hum along, perfectly in tune.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too."

The world had disappeared to them, for now, in that moment, it was just them. With that in mind, they leaned in and gently kissed, making little clicking noises when their lips changed position. They couldn't even hear the groans of disgust from the likes of Azimo and others, just the sweet song over the sound system, and their hearts beating in time with each others.

The night ended in Kurt's bed, his problems could wait until morning, right then, they had more important things to do.

**Please review! x**


	16. A Nasty Scare

**The Klaine Diaries-A nasty scare**

"mmm" Kurt stretched his legs as he woke, with a familiar chest against his back. He felt a kiss on the back of his head; from his boyfriend who had been awake a while, just appreciating the warm feeling of having Kurt in his arms.

"Good Morning," Blaine said into Kurt's hair, then continued to nuzzle his face into it.

"Kurt turned round so he could see Blaine's face, his perfect, smiling face.

"Good morning," he placed a hand on Blaine's face, everything was perfect.

Shit, no nothing was perfect, it was definitely not perfect. Kurt jumped as the negative memory of last night landed with a crash at the front of his mind.

"Blaine," his voice was panicky, Blaine knew something was wrong, so he sat the tow of them up, Kurt was nearly in tears. He couldn't handle all this emotion so early in the morning.

"Blaine, I- I need to tell you something cos, I don't want you to hear it from anywhere else and get the wrong idea," his voice sped up, but he regained some sense, as Blaine took his hands and told him to 'Shhh, slow down' in a comforting voice.

"Ok, well basically, when I went outside, Karofsky was there," clouds of pale white flooded Blaine's cheeks as he moved closer to Kurt, resting his hand son his knees. The two were shirtless, but very comfortable.

"Blaine, he, he said he loved me, and he- he kissed me, but I swear to God I pulled away as soon as it happened!" Kurt raised his voice to make sure his boyfriend knew the situation.

"Kurt, I believe you, don't worry, but oh my God really?" his voice went unusually high and his eyebrows hit the roof.

"Yeah, I don't know what to do, I mean I'm pretty sure he doesn't love me, he just thinks he does because I'm gay, but what if he does? You know what he's capable of and I don't want you getting hurt," the blue eyed boy caressed the others cheek and his eyes started to well up.

"Kurt, he's obviously very confused and he jus needs to find who he is, and don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he stopped Kurt's imminent tears by crashing their lips together suddenly.

Kurt had no objection, and grabbed the other boys face with both hands as they sat cross legged opposite from each other. Kurt traced his tongue along Blaine's teeth, a little trick he learnt from Brittany and their little make out session. Blaine's hand explored along Kurt's chest, it was thin but toned.

_Ooeh ooeeh ooooo oeh oeoo Babra Streisand oo_

Kurt's phone interrupted their intimate moment, Blaine held onto Kurt's lips for a long as possible as Kurt leant over to the bedside table, literally pulling away at the last possible second.

"Hello?" Kurt answered the phone, breathlessly; Blaine slumped back and wiped his lips.

"Hey Kurt its Finn, can you do me a favour?" already Blaine was getting impatient, he was practically being held back by Kurt's hand.

"Yeah sure," Kurt replied, and shot a stern look at Blaine, with a hint of a flirty smile. Blaine was tried to get past the obstacle of Kurt's arm to get to his face once again.

"Thanks, can you um, Kurt?" Kurt stopped half giggle to respond.

"Yeah?" Blaine was now making growling noises and clawing in he air as Kurt desperately tried to hold the conversation with his step brother.

"Kurt, is Blaine there?" Finn asked awkwardly to which Kurt replied with a giggly 'Yes'.

"Oh…um..ok, never mind, it's not that important," and with that, the embarrassed boy hung up, leaving Kurt free for Blaine to pounce on him.

* * *

"Ok guys, so for next week I want you to sing a song that has influenced you in one way or another, something that has had an impact on your life, ok? See you next rehearsal guys," Mr. Schue wrapped things up in the choir room and the members dispersed.

"Oh, Kurt can I talk to you for a second?" Kurt was near the door with Blaine, but turned back and headed towards his teacher.

"Meet me at the car park in 10 minutes," Blaine pecked him on the cheek, and did as instructed.

"So, Kurt, how's McKinley, have things been ok?" Mr. Schue signalled him to sit down with him near the piano.

"Yeah, it's a lot better now obviously and only one slushie so far! That's good," he smiled, playing with the loose thread at the end of his jumper.

"It's just you seemed really out of it today, like something was playing on your mind, is there anything you want to talk about?"

_Yes, there is, a massive bully told me he loves me and kissed me twice and I have no clue what to do about it, I have no feelings for him what so ever, but that's not what Karofsky wants so what he will probably get beat up or killed. _He couldn't say it, the words wouldn't leave the end of his tongue.

"No, everything's fine," were the words that Kurt's brain finally settled on, but everything was not fine.

"Well, ok Kurt, but you know where I am…ok?" Mr. Schue looked right into his eyes with a straight face, giving him one last opportunity to tell of his harrowing experience. But, no, Kurt just nodded and left the room quietly.

He did a half walk, half run down the corridor, as he knew who had just finished football practice right about now. The out-of-breath boy made it outside unharmed; he headed towards the normal meeting place in the car park for the 'Klaine'. As he got nearer, he didn't see a dapper young man leant up against the rail, smiling at him in his pink sunglasses. Instead he just saw the empty scenery, with no Blaine.

His deep blue eyes scanned the almost empty space, his lip began to tremble, as he walked further forward, clutching onto his green satchel.

He buried his head into said satchel rummaging around for his phone, once found he went straight for speed dial number 2. Burt was number 1.

"Hey this is Blaine Anderson, sorry I can't take your call but-," Kur hung up with a sigh, for half a second he had thought it was the real Blaine on the other end, not a pre-recorded apology.

He searched with his legs this time, instead of his eyes that were now clouding over with tears. He mentally slapped himself for being so overly emotional, and telling himself that he probably just went to the bathroom, or had waited somewhere else.

Carefully inspecting every corner of the car park he continued to try Blaine's phone, he had hear he words, 'Hey, this is' about 17 times.

So Kurt tried the old fashioned approach.

"Blaine?" he quietly half-shouted. No response.

"Blaine!" he was louder this time as started to walk faster, the fear started to build in his mind, his heart about to jump out of his chest.

He felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around so quickly he was in danger of falling over.

"Blaine!" he flung his arms around the curly haired boy who stood with a confused look on his face.

"Oh Blaine, Oh, I was so worried, Oh my God, you don't even know how scared I was, Oh thank God you're ok!" His arms tightened around the other boy's neck.

"Kurt, what's the matter, I went to get some water, I thought you would have been longer with Mr. Schuester," Blaine laughed at Kurt frantic tone, Kurt pulled away and Blaine expected a passionate kiss, instead he received a hard smack on his let arm.

"Ow!" he grabbed his minor injury and looked at the now red Kurt.

"Why the hell didn't you wait where we always too I was going out of my mind, Blaine!" he gave him another thud on the arm and held back his forming tears.

"Kurt, what were you so worried about anyway?" the hazel eyed boy watched what he was saying, he didn't want to feel the wrath of Kurt again.

"It's just the hole Karofsky thing and he could of got you and I don't know, I just want you to be safe and I-," he burst into tears and buried his head in his hands, ashamed of his pointless tears.

"Hey, hey!" Blaine can to the rescue and took Kurt in his arms and slightly swayed him back and forth, "Listen, I'm fine, you're fine, nothing happened, we're gonna be fine hey? Sssh, sshh," Blaine's voice was soothing and reassuring; he stroked the younger boy's hair and admired his sensitivity. Kurt's tears fell onto Blaine's red jumper as he held him close. They stood in the middle of the car park in that same embrace for a good 5 minutes, then headed off home, safe home.

**Hey, yeah not what you were expecting? I was going to make Blaine get all beaten up but I realised half way through that that was the route that lots of Fan Fics went down, so I refrained, but it gets intense in the next few chapters!**

**Please review!**


	17. Insufficient Ok

**The Klaine Diaries- Insufficient Ok**

His room was anything but silent, with Streisand's greatest hits on the record player, and constant pings form Facebook of people messaging him.

Kurt prepared himself for what he was about to do. He had talked with Blaine about it and was reassured that, it was the right thing to and that Blaine would be with him all the way. Except for now, as Blaine had to leave early to revise for a test at home. He couldn't concentrate with that hot piece of action in the same room, now could he?

Kurt shaky fingers soothed along the keyboard, and settled on the 'D', he slowly stared to type the name 'Dave' into the Facebook search bar. He didn't have him as a friend but he was able to send a message without having to send a request.

_What to type? _He thought, and after several failed attempts, he settled on this:

_**Karofsky,**_

_**I feel we need t talk about your feelings, **_

_**I don't want you assuming things that might not even be true.**_

_**I want to make sure we are in agreement about all of this.**_

_**So meet me, after Glee/Football practice by the trophy closet tomorrow.**_

_**And, no I won't be alone, I will be bringing Blaine.**_

_**Kurt**_

He decided on no kisses, as he didn't want to give him any kind of the wrong idea. The blue eyed boy was happy with what he'd written and lay back in his chair after clicking 'send'.

It was getting late, Kurt was behind on his skin routine, so after the options had been weighed out, skin won over sleep that time.

The pale boys rubbed the cream into his soft cheeks, as he sat at his beautifully tidy dresser. Exfoliation was next, he reached for the white pot but was startled by a *Ping!*

Kurt looked over to his open laptop on the table behind him.

**One new message from Dave!**

Face book's cheery tone didn't help the situation at all. He wasn't hoping for an actual reply, just the meeting and that would be that.

_Shit_ he thought as he sat staring at the blue and white screen with a half opened pot in his hands.

He slid of the chair and pointlessly tip toed over to the laptop, like the message would hear him and disappear.

**Open message?**

His mouse wandered over to the 'Yes' button, his eyes took in the following words:

_**Ok**_

Ok? Ok? Who the hell does he think he is? Kurt spent time and effort over his message, re-doing it a good 11 times and he replies with ok? Kurt's face oozed disgust as he slammed the slim machine closed. Folding his arms angrily he went into a 'Kurt Sulk' 5 times worse than a normal sulk, because it was Kurt we're talking about.

He only slept 2 hours that night, as his mind raced all night. No one should be feeling that many emotions at one time: fear, hope, nervousness, anger. His mind was a mess, a big gay, furious mess.

* * *

"Blaine, Blaine hold my hand, please!" the two stood in the designated meeting place; Blaine obliged to the request and grabbed Kurt's left hand firmly. Kurt was talking in a hushed tone, Blaine was less cautious, much to Kurt's dismay.

"Kurt, don't be worried about this, I'm here, no ones gonna hurt you, ok baby?" he wrapped his arms around the twitchy boys neck from behind and kissed his neck, Kurt didn't flinch, just stood staring into space.

Everyone had gone home pretty much, so they corridor lights were slightly dimmed, but had stayed on for the janitor.

There he was, Karofsky at the end of the corridor, about to make the awkward walk down. He slowly walked towards the 'Klaine' with his hands in his pockets, avoiding eye contact. Karofsky reached the two boys and stood dead still, waiting for someone to speak. Blaine broke the unbearable silence.

"David, do you know who you are?" he jumped right in with the main point, again not one to beat around the bush.

"Yeah," he shrugged and 'bitch please'd the two boys, before looking down and admitting, "no."

Kurt remained silent, agreeing with himself that Blaine was the better man for the job.

"David, if you think you love Kurt, or if you find guys attractive do you not even want to consider the fact that you might be gay?" Blaine stepped out from behind Kurt as he spoke; he reached David who was being very defensive.

"No! I'm, I'm not gay, I only said that because it was prom and I-I was drunk," Kurt and Blaine saw threw the disguise, and could see the pain in Karofsky's eyes.

"You don't really believe that do you?" Blaine spoke quieter now, Karofsky's eyes started to well up, Kurt was shocked.

"I don't love Kurt," David's voice was barely audible, his whole body lost the 'bad boy' stance and his face scrunched up. The Charade was over.

"I know, you're just confused," Blaine placed a hand on Dave's shoulder, who was now crying. Kurt couldn't believe it.

"I-I don't know what to do," Karofsky spluttered out through the unusual tears.

"Be honest with yourself," Kurt, joined in the conversation, with what he knew he would want to hear if he was in Karofsky's situation.

Dave suddenly moved away from Blaine, shook his head and brushed himself off; you could see him mentally slapping himself as he stormed off.

Kurt let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist from behind, he leant his head against Blaine's upper back and said with a sigh, "Well done, thank God you were here," Blaine just nodded and led them out of the school.

* * *

"Do you think he'll come out?" Kurt asked Blaine over the phone as he sat crossed legged on his neatly made bed.

"I don't think we can anticipate anything from him anymore," Blaine was sat on his bed, but he bed wasn't as pristine.

"Hmm, I guess you're right," he lay down and wishing Blaine would be next to him, "What have you got planned for tonight?" Kurt asked, it was their first night apart for over 2 weeks.

"I'm going to that family party, remember?" Blaine pulled on a sock, holding the phone to his ear with his neck.

"Oh, is that tonight?"

"Yeah, are you sure you don't want to come?" The hazel eyed boy adjusted his curly hair hat he hadn't bothered to style for a family due.

"I'm sure, I would feel too awkward, besides I have a bunch of homework to do," he said placing a Lady Gaga CD into the player.

"Okay, I need to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow, we still on for our Saturday park visit and ice cream feast?" he made the final adjustments to his casual outfit.

"Of course, Bye, Love you!"

"Love you too,"

* * *

Kurt was woken at 3:30 by his ridiculously loud ringtone. He let his eyes adjust to the light and rubbed them, reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" his voice croaked, he hadn't even bothered to look at the caller ID as it probably would just appear as a blur anyway.

"HEYYY!" the jolly voice rang in his ears for a good few seconds afterwards. He sat up a bit, his eyes still squinting.

"Who the hell-, Blaine is that you?" his eyes widened as he recognised the voice behind the speakers.

"Weeeelll, I'm pretty sure but um, I- I- look like a poodle a bit so i could be a poodle! A fucking poodle!" his was slurring his words and his volume went up and down like someone was messing with the volume control.

"Blaine, it's stupid o'clock in the morning!" the tired boy switched on his 70's bedside lamp and propped himself up against the headboard.

"KURT! You- um-you know what the time, what the time is you cleeeever boy, you!" Kurt rolled his perfect eyes at the drunken voice booming in his ear.

"Blaine, I'm gonna go now, ok?"

"NO! No! no! no!...No! I –nnneeed to teeell you something…now, sssshhh!"

The sober boy took in a deep breath and waited for the stupid remark that was to follow.

"Shhh, you can't tell anyone Kurt, ok? Wwwweell I looove, your BBIIGGG LOVVELYY…"

Kurt hung up.

**Yeah, pretty pointless ending, but I wanted to see drunk Blaine, I will go more into the Karofsky thing soon, plus someone will be returning…**

**Please review! Thanks x**


	18. Duck Fat

**The Klaine Diaries-Duck Fat**

After Blaine's little 'off' night, the boys made an agreement to only get drunk when their around each other, to avoid _that kind _of situation again. Neither of them needed the world to know what big lovely thing Blaine loved about Kurt.

Nationals were fast approaching, but with both Blaine and Kurt disqualified form the competition, neither were as bothered as the rest of the team.

"I'm telling you, we need to do original songs again guys!" Rachel's point of view was heard over the arguing group in the choir room.

"No, we will never be able to live up to what we came up with at Regionals; we need to do an epic anthem!" Puck butted in with his mouth full, he and Lauren were sharing a family sized pack of Malteasers.

"No, we need a ballad!"

"Pop!"

"R'n'B!"

"Uh excuse me!" the incessant bickering was put to a stop by the honourable Kurt Hummel, who took the position of the standing at the front f the room. Mr Schue was open to any suggestions, so he let Kurt share his thoughts.

"If you don't mind my saying, all of your suggestions are a little, um show choir," the groups eyes narrowed in unison.

"You know, traditional, you need to be different guys, I mean, if Blaine and I were eligible for the competition, we would happily offer ourselves up for a moving boy-on-boy duet, but that isn't going to happen. Come one guys, instead of trying to one up what all the other groups are dong, try to do the opposite," Kurt clasped his hands, hoping for approval from the group, which he got in the form of many members nodding their head and smiling.

_He's so clever,_ Blaine admired the porcelain boy that stood at the front of the class, wearing spray-on trousers and a shirt complete with bowtie. _Clever and hot, _he added to his thoughts.

* * *

Karofsky had been playing on Kurt's ever- energetic mind all week, ever since the conversation in the corridor he's had nothing but questions and no answers. Blaine was quick to erase all problems from that mind though, as they sat, tucking into chocolate covered raisins on the park bench; both occasionally stoking hands inside the bag as they simultaneously reached for a treat.

"God, Kurt you're hands are so soft," he grabbed one of the soft hands and stroked it gently.

"My secret? Duck fat," he grinned and began to run his fingers up and down Blaine's slightly hairy arm.

"you, know if anyone else had sad that it would have been weird, but you saying it just sounds very, Kurt," he pressed their smiles together and entered his tongue into the warm mouth, changing the position of their lips as he put his hand on Kurt's porcelain face. Kurt groaned a little at the dance Blaine's tongue was doing inside his mouth, Blaine found it adorable, as usual and giggle into his mouth.

"Blaine, I'm conscious that there are kids here," he tried to pull away, but couldn't bring himself to see that sad face his boyfriend would pull if he did, so instead, he walked him over the back of the public restroom and continued there.

Kurt was u against the wall, with Blaine pressed up against him, their hands exploring each other wildly.

"Eh ehm" the boys turned franticly, panting as they stared at the police officer before them, "shall we not have this here please?"

The boys obliged and hurried away, trying to hold back the laughter until they reached the car.

* * *

Monday was monotonous for both boys, they had no lessons together, Glee wasn't on and the lunch menu was enough to send anyone suicidal.

But at around 2:30 a certain Karofsky put an end to the monotony for Kurt, as he pulled him aside into an empty classroom in-between classes.

Kurt was terrified; he didn't have his Blaine shield, no boyfriend to hide behind this time, just him and the boy who was so much stronger than him in an empty science room. Dave's eyes were red, from the looks of things he'd just stopped weeping enough to speak.

"Kurt, I- I'm gonna come out," Kurt smiled a little, and then realised who he was talking to and how quickly his mood can change, so he stayed neutral.

"I'm glad you've realised who you are, are you sure?" the smaller boy leant against a table trying to look casual considering the circumstances.

"Yeah, um me too, I'm so scared though, I don't want to lose everything I have, Kurt, I don't," Kurt nodded with understanding in his eyes.

"I can't live a lie Kurt, and I'm sorry I said, you know what I said and did what I did, I was so confused Kurt," Kurt could sense the tears building up in the jocks bloodshot eyes.

"I-I know Dave, don't worry," he put a hand on Dave's shoulder and smiled, "You're very brave," Kurt said quietly. Dave just smiled and turned to the door, leaving Kurt with his spirits lifted.

For once in his life, Kurt had the answers, Kurt was the shoulder to cry on, the person who provides help. He felt strong and confident, and of course happy for Karofsky. He knew that wouldn't be the end of the situation, though. He wouldn't wish what Dave' was going to have to go through on anyone; the isolation, the taunts, the rejection. However, he felt safe in the knowledge that Dave had admitted to himself who he was, with Kurt's help. That was some achievement.


	19. 3 Weeks

**The Klaine Diaries-3 weeks**

And as the ending credits of 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show' scrolled down the screen, the boys snuggled together in the nearly dark room. Blaine had Kurt on his lap with his arms protecting his boyfriend for any dangers that could lurk in his living room. The blue eyed boy pecked Blaine on the lips and got up quickly.

"Well, time for bed then?" he patted his knees and reached a hand out to Blaine, who just looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Sleeping bed or other bed?" Blaine winked, Kurt shuffled uncomfortably.

"Um, sleeping bed, I'm um tired," before Blaine could protest, Kurt was halfway up the stairs. He felt immediate worry, _why didn't he want to do it with him anymore? That was the second time he'd refused him in a week, was he loosing his touch. _Blaine was hurt, but appreciated that Kurt might have a valid reason, and followed him up the stairs.

As he silently opened the door, he was met by a heap on the bed, Kurt lay, fully clothed in his blue silk pyjamas, on his phone.

The older boy was determined to prove his theory wrong; he put on his best smooth voice and crawled over to Kurt on the bed.

"Hey," the phone was removed from in front of Kurt's face by his boyfriend, who was moving in closer.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt kissed him, _Good sign_, Blaine thought. The younger boy's top button was quickly undone, at this; he jumped and rolled away to the other side of the bed. Blaine was left, still leaning into the thin air where Kurt's body was.

"Kurt, what's the matter?" he sat up, crossed his legs and looked at Kurt with concern.

"Nothing, really I'm just to tired for this tonight babe," Kurt proceeded to button up his top and wink, "Can we just sleep?"

_Those eyes. _It was killing Blaine to have another sleeping night, but he couldn't turn down having Kurt in his arms all night. So, reluctantly he agreed, and took Kurt's warm body into his embrace and switched of the light.

"Goodnight Kurt, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Blaine,"

* * *

"It's been two weeks, Nick," a frustrated Blaine sipped his coffee at the lima bean. This time, not joined by Kurt, but by Nick. An older gay man who had been Blaine's mentor, he was to Blaine what Blaine was to Kurt.

"Yeah, well are you so sexually unstable that you can't go that long without it?" Nick was blonde and broad shouldered, he had known Blaine nearly all his life, their families were good friends.

"No, it's not that Nick, he's always been so comfortable being _intimate _with me and now it seems like we're back to square one, with innocent, scared Kurt," Blaine could tell Nick everything, he asked him advice on what to say to him on _that day_, what to wear on their first date and he even received flirting tips from him.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Nick sipped his cappuccino and nibbled at his muffin.

"Of course I have, but he just throws out excuses like; oh I'm too tired or I'm not in the mood. I just feel we're not as close anymore, and I hate it," Blaine's tone of voice dropped, he really did hate the distance that had been forming between the two boys lately.

"Blaine, you're his boyfriend, you should be the one person he feels most comfortable with, try to just be there for him, instead of just suggesting sex all the time," he leant back into his chair and waited for Blaine's response.

"Yeah, you're totally right, thanks,"

Ad with that, Blaine left, with a whole bunch of ideas on how to close the gap that had been formed between the 'Klaine'.

* * *

He knocked on the door and waited patiently. 'Journey' was playing inside, of course.

Finn opened his bedroom door to see a dapperly dressed Blaine in front of him.

"Blaine? Uh, Kurt's at Mercedes' house," Finn looked even more confused than usual, he'd hardly ever spoken to Blaine and now he was at his bedroom door.

"Oh, I know, I need to speak to you if that's ok?" Finn let him in the room, his eyes narrowed and his mind desperately tried to work out what this was about.

"Ok, what do you want?" Finn sat down, copying Blaine's actions and turned off the CD player.

"I need to know, is Kurt ok? Like is he acting normal at home?" Blaine was smiling, but you could tell he was feeling the awkwardness as much as Finn.

"Um, yeah I think so, he's been a bit quieter lately and he didn't say anything when I accidentally used his toothbrush, but apart from that he seems fine,"

Blaine nodded his head, taking in the information.

"Has he mentioned me at all?"

"Um, no, I don't think so,"

"Ok, thanks," Blaine stood up, said his goodbye and left. Leaving Finn slightly concerned for his brother,_ why would Blaine think there was anything wrong?_ He thought, and then returned to his Journey sing along.

* * *

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley, sporting a new Prada bag on his shoulder; he was headed for Math, but was caught up by Blaine on the way.

"Hey!" Blaine was out of breath, he had obviously ran to catch up with his boyfriend.

"Hey!" Kurt flung his arms around the boy and pressed their lips together firmly, Blaine breathed heavily out of his nose, still trying to get his breath back. He was surprised at how chirpy Kurt seemed. Things were going well.

"I thought you were all the way at the other end of the school for science," Kurt said and continued to walk, taking Blaine's hand.

"I was, but I knew you were down here, so I thought I'd come and say hi," Blaine smiled cheesily at a now blushing Kurt.

"Oh my God Blaine, that's so sweet," Kurt stopped in his tracks and grabbed the older boys face and gave him another love-filled kiss.

Blaine decided to take advantage of Kurt's cheery mood and made a proposition.

"So, do you want to come round tonight? Watch a movie?" Blaine's hands were now firmly wrapped around the other boy's slim waist.

"A Movie? Sure, and then sleep," Blaine's heart sank, he was happy Kurt still wanted to sleep next to him, but why was he being so different? Blaine's thoughts raced but were interrupted by Kurt's lips once more.

"I need to go now, see you tonight!" Kurt said as he strutted off, waving adorably.

* * *

Things were getting worse; Kurt was now refusing to even get changed in front of Blaine. Their relationship had suddenly turned so Victorian, that Blaine was shocked when Kurt wore shorts out in public.

After many phone calls with Nick, Blaine decided to just have a completely open conversation with his boyfriend, and not leave until he got something out of him. So, in the privacy of Kurt's bedroom, Blaine came out with what was on his mind.

"Kurt, why have you been so weird with me lately? I mean it's been 3 weeks and we haven't so much as made out shirtless," Kurt's eyes widened, he was trapped now, he couldn't use the tired excuse again.

"I, um, it's nothing," he buried his head into the pillow he was cuddling, Blaine moved forward.

"It is something though, Kurt, I feel you're pushing me away and I hate it," _Those eyes again,_ those eyes just stared up at Blaine and started to well up. Kurt removed the pillow from his grasp and sat up, sitting opposite Blaine on his bed.

"Blaine, I love you, don't think I don't ok?" he paused and took in a deep breath,

"Blaine, I don't feel, I don't feel _attractive_. I haven't exercised in like a month and I'm getting so fat. And I know that if you see me looking like this you'll leave me. And I don't feel sexy at all anymore; I just can't bear for you to see me like this," Kurt's confession was cut off by tears as he buried his head in his hands and bawled.

Blaine swiftly took the crying boy in his arms and swayed him like a child, "Kurt, you are the most beautiful, sexy and good looking guy I know, and trust me I'm not just saying that," he kissed Kurt head and continued, "You could weigh 4o stone and I would still love you, you could be 3 ft 4 and I would still love you, you know why? Because I love you for you. And you being super sexy and hot is just a great bonus,"

Kurt's crying stopped; he sniffed a couple times then looked up to the one he loved.

"Really?" his voice cracked and his eyes filled up again.

"Really."

The boys slept that night, but were soon back tot heir normal relationship, the crack in their relationship had been fixed. And they no longer had the unbearable distance between them.

Amen!

**Awww how cute! Next one is coming up soon.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks x**


	20. Nationals

**The Klaine Diaries-Nationals**

"Ok, so, has everyone got their passports and boarding passes?" New Directions nodded back to Mr Schue who was franticly making last minute preparations before they boarded the plane to New York.

Blaine and Kurt tagged along for moral support and plus, Kurt was _not_ going to miss out on a trip to NY.

"Hello, my name is Jim I'll be your pilot for this flight, please pay attention to the cabin crew as they demonstrate the safety procedure," the fully made-up crew waved their arms about to point out the exits. All of them were flamboyant, even the one male steward.

When the demonstration concluded, a sense of excitement flooded the plane, an excitement that Blaine wasn't feeling quite yet.

"Are you okay babe?" Kurt put his hand in his boyfriend's who was staring into space, slightly shaking. He was white as a sheet.

"Yeah, yeah, I just, I'm a bit scared of flying that's all," Blaine refused to look at Kurt, for fear he would see the anxiety in his face.

"Awwww, you don't need to be scared, these pilots do this all the time, do you think they would take of if they thought we were in any danger whatsoever?" Kurt leaned into Blaine, who remained silent and shook his head.

"Exactly," Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead and prepared for take off.

The grip on Kurt's hand got tighter and tighter as the engines blared, the plane gradually lifting of the ground and soaring into the clear air.

"Kurt, Kurt, shit the planes going to crash; it's leaning to the left look!" Blaine was on the verge of fainting, his breath was getting faster and his eyes shot open.

The calmer boy, rubbed Blaine's hand and tried to be heard over his frantic worries, "Blaine, Blaine listen to me!" Kurt turned the other boys face towards him and continued, "You are perfectly safe, the plane is meant to tilt a little, how else is it meant to steer? Don't worry; we'll be there before you know it," Kurt lifted a hand to Blaine's face a caressed it gently, he could sense at least _some _of Blaine's fear disappearing.

The rest of the flight consisted of reassuring kisses and hand holding for the boys. For the rest of the team, it was more like pre-competition chants and games of I-spy.

* * *

"This can't be right; I specifically requested a room with Blaine, why am I sharing with Finn?" Kurt got his diva on in the hotel lobby as he waved the room arrangement's list in Mr Schue's face.

"Yes I know Kurt, but all the boys are going with boys and girls are going with girls," Mr Schue had felt the wrath of Kurt before, so he tried to be calm with the boy.

"Blaine and I are boys!" Blaine stood behind Kurt, still a little speechless from the plane trip; he hadn't said much since they landed.

"Yeah but just like I wouldn't allow Mike and Tina to share a room, I can't let you two either, sorry" Mr Schue made a quick getaway over to the desk to ask about breakfast, Kurt turned to his quiet boyfriend.

"Great! Well this is gonna suck. Who are you sharing with?" Blaine popped out of his tired trance to answer Kurt's question.

"Oh, um, Mike I think,"

"Ok, we better go put our bags in our room, meet me down here in 15 ok?" Blaine nodded, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

It was Nationals, the biggest competition the group had ever been a part of. Their entire reputation depended on this one performance, the one performance that was happening _tomorrow!_

The 'Klaine' did their best not to let, their disqualification get them down. They took their mind of it by going shopping with Mercedes, Rachel and Tina.

"Its official, New York is EPIC!" Rachel was nearly having a fit, her excitement levels were reaching danger point. She totted down the street, bags in hand, enjoying the NY sun.

"Oh My God everywhere should be like this!" Mercedes was also basking in the cities wonder, walking alongside the rest of the group, with many a bag on her arm.

Blaine had recovered from the post-plane shock and was now just enjoying what the city had to offer.

"Oh guys, can we go in here?" Tina pointed energetically to a chocolate shop, all 5 agreed and entered.

The walls were red, decorated with white swirls, Kurt approved as he browsed through the tasty selection, holding Blaine's hand.

"You want some?" Blaine reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"No Blaine, you need to stop buying me things, and plus I need to look good for the summer," Blaine flashed him one of his signature smiles and reached for a small, heart shaped chocolate lollipop, complete with white chocolate swirls.

"How about this one then? It's adorable and it's small," Blaine held up the treat to which Kurt nodded.

"Ok, thank you,"

The chocolate was ridiculously over priced, but hey, it was New York. Kurt shared it with Blaine on the way back to the hotel.

* * *

After a long day of shopping, rehearsing and preparing, the group hit their respective rooms. The 'Klaine' were separated, neither would sleep very well that night.

Kurt commenced his moisturizing routine in the bathroom, while Finn texted Quinn in the bedroom.

**New Message from Blaine!**

Kurt's face, as well as his phone screen lit up. He used the hand that wasn't covered in face cream to open the text.

**Meet me in the lobby at 1 o'clock?**

**Blaine**

**Xx**

Kurt replied.

**Of course**

**Xxx**

The night went on far too slowly for Kurt's liking. He enjoyed quite a good conversation with Mike, but it wasn't enough to make the time fly any quicker.

"Kurt, I'm super tired and I need to be awake for my solo tomorrow, so I'm gonna go to sleep is that ok?" Finn climbed into his bed after Kurt had said he could.

The time was 12:50, Finn was asleep and Kurt lay awake, staring at the clock.

He thought through everyone on his floor and tried to remember if one of them was a teacher. He remained pretty confident that wasn't the case.

12:57

The blue-eyed boy slowly pulled the covers back, wincing at every little sound he made. He gently pulled himself from the silky bed sheets and slipped on his shoes. Tip-toeing over to the door he thought he heard movement from Finn's bed; he turned, only to see the boy still sleeping.

With a slow turn of the door handle and a skilfully quiet door closing, he was out.

He continued to tip toe pass the many doors, wearing a Purple hoodie and jeans. He would usually make more of an effort, but after his recent reassurance from Blaine about his appearance, he wasn't that fussed; especially at 1 in the morning.

"Ground floor" the friendly voice of the elevator confirmed that Kurt had completed his mission.

The lobby was nearly dead, with only 3 other people walking in with luggage, and the tired faces behind the desk occupying the space.

He noticed those familiar curls peeking out from behind the back of a chair. Kurt attacked from behind, grabbing Blaine's neck and holding him tight.

"There you are, I was worried you weren't gonna come," Blaine freed himself from Kurt's embrace and stood up, taking Kurt's hand, "Come on, I wanna show you something."

The younger boy followed his boyfriend outside to a beautifully lit park, the lights glowed perfectly and the place was almost empty.

A solitary bench sat before the two boys, they sat down and Blaine began to speak.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Blaine looked around him, taking in the beauty of the area.

"I'm speechless," Kurt wasn't lying, he had never of imagined New York could be so beautiful at night.

"I'd seen photos of this place, my parents used to go all the time. I really wanted to show you," Blaine's eyes locked on Kurt's. They shared a moment of silence before Blaine leaned in. He pressed their lips together so gently, it was silent. Kurt put one of his legs on Blaine's lap, closing the gap between them. Blaine rubbed his hand up and down the slim leg, his other hand on Kurt's face.

Their kiss remained silent, but the passion was louder than a symphony. Kurt's hands remained firmly on Blaine's face, feeling the stubbly cheeks he had grown so fond of.

"Kurt Hummel, I freakin' love you," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"You know I love you back, so much," Kurt's smile was real, he kept the closeness between them, not wanting any sort of distance to form.

Kurt felt a buzz from Blaine's jacket pocket.

"You have a text Mr Anderson," the close embrace was temporarily broken to allow Blaine to read his message.

"Shit!" Blaine shot up, leaving Kurt staring back up at him, "Kurt, we need to go, Mr Schue heard me walking down the hall, he's gone into the room, that was Mike texting me,"

"Oh my God we're doomed," Kurt was a little disappointed that Blaine wasn't as agile when it came to sneaking out as he was, but he was mainly scared for his life. Sneaking out in a busy city on a school trip was a bad thing. The boys raced back to the hotel, holding hands all the way.

* * *

"I am _very _disappointed in you guys; do you know how dangerous that was? Not only being out at night in New York but with you two being the way you are, you're an even bigger target!" It was morning, and while the rest of New Directions enjoyed breakfast, the 'Klaine' were having a strict talking to by Mr Schue in the lobby.

"We are sorry Mr Schue, although I don't see why us being gay makes this a bigger problem," Blaine sat upright in his chair.

"It doesn't guys, it's just, you know what I mean," Mr Schue's voice turned calmer, he continued, "You guys, what you did was really bad, and if I didn't know you better I'd take it to a higher authority… but you're lucky I do know that this is a one of for you guys. But come on, think about what you're doing next time, ok?" the boys nodded, "Ok?"

"Ok," The boys said in unison.

"Ok, go have breakfast."

* * *

"Kurt, Kurt help me, I'm so scared, I'm never usually nervous about solos, but this is Nationals, Kurt! Nationals!" Rachel was pacing back and forth in the dressing room, pouring her emotions out to Kurt, who tried to hold back his anger; he really wanted to be going on stage with his friends.

"Rachel, you have nothing to be worried about, whether it's Nationals or Sectionals, you are always great at what you do,"

"Show time!" a stage manager popped his head around the door. Thos two words made the whole room erupt into squeals and frantic rambling.

"Come on guys, let's show them. I am so proud of how far you've all come, even if you're not performing today, we couldn't have even got this far without you. So let's get out there, and kick some ass!" the group cheered at Mr Shuester's pep talk and took to the stage.

Vocal Adrenaline had gone on before them, giving one of their best performances ever. New Directions performance was electrifying, simply electrifying.

* * *

"And now, the Winner of The National Show Choir Championships are..."

Kurt and Blaine stood in the wings, squeezing each others hands in anticipation. The crowd fell dead silent. The tension grew unbearable.

"The New Directions!"

The crowd screamed, literally. New Directions were ecstatic; the stage floor was in danger of falling through as they were jumping so much.

Kurt and Blaine erupted into cheering and applause; they shared a celebratory kiss, and then returned to congratulating their classmates.

Mr Schue turned to the group and said something the pair couldn't make out. Next thing they knew, every member of New Directions were calling them to the stage. Running to join the group, they couldn't help but let out a couple tears of joy. Even Blaine turned on the blubbering; this was a rarity that Kurt had hardly ever seen.

"Congratulations to the New Directions!"

**Awww they won (I hope they do in the real glee) **

**Drama in next chapter! **

**Please review!**

**More fluff to come!**

**Teeny bit o'smut**

**And a **_**whole **_**lot of drama!**


	21. Ten Pin Shocker

**The Klaine Diaries-Ten Pin Shocker**

The sound of the alarm was harsh on the boy's ears. Kurt sleepily reached for the snooze button and put an end to the ear piercing ring that was the alarm clock.

Kurt was playing little spoon with Blaine wrapped around him.

"Good morning gorgeous," Blaine said on a yawn, rubbing up and down Kurt's arm.

"Morning," Kurt's eyes remained shut, making the most of the next 3 minutes before the snooze alarm would activate.

It had been a week since Nationals, a great, positive, amazing week. No slushies, more appreciation and a sense of closeness between New Directions.

But right now, the only closeness the boys cared about was the one they were sharing right now, in Kurt's bed, on a Friday morning.

"I love waking up like this," Blaine's voice was still sleepy, he kissed the top of Kurt's head and nuzzled his face into Kurt's shoulder.

"Me too," the sound of the alarm elicited a groan from both boys. Kurt literally rolled out of bed, pulled his grey slacks on and entered the bathroom.

Blaine lay facing upwards, his hands behind his back, thinking about how fucking lucky he was. He could hear Kurt brushing those pearly whites and grinned at his adorableness.

The door opened slowly, revealing a fresher looking Kurt, who folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't even got up yet?" his attempts at holding back a smile failed, he couldn't be strict around Blaine.

"This bed is so comfy," he flipped over, burying his face in Kurt's pillow, ad arched his back, doing a little tired-bed dance. He loved the smell of Kurt's pillow, it was welcoming and warm.

"Come on Blaine, we've only got half an hour," the boys on the bed remained still, his head still in the pillow.

"Blaine! I can't believe you're not enthusiastic about double math!" Kurt's sarcasm was one of his many adorable traits.

Blaine shook his head slowly and mumbled something in audible.

Kurt knew how to get around this situation; he crawled onto the bed and ran his hands up Blaine's back, making him giggle.

"Do I have to tickle you?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. At that, he jumped into action, flipping over and heading to the bathroom, giggling all the way.

Kurt returned to choosing an outfit for the day; a daily challenge that seemed to be getting harder.

"Blaine?" Blaine stopped mid tooth-brush to answer Kurt's call from the bedroom.

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Is it to hot to wear a jacket today, of should I wear one?" Kurt's voice oozed genuine confusion.

"Ur, what would you be wearing underneath?"

"A tight polo top," Kurt waited for his boyfriend's advice.

"Yeah, don't wear a jacket!"

* * *

The day was pretty run of the mill, nothing exciting really to report back on.

The boys, along with 8 other members of New Directions took a trip to the bowling alley in an attempt to liven up the day.

"Do you have any in blue?" Kurt politely asked the teen behind the counter.

"Kurt, their bowling shoes, they pretty much only have red and white ones," Blaine butting in, saving the adolescent the trouble of having to reason with the fashion conscious boy.

"But Blaine, that doesn't match the rest of my outfit!" Kurt raised his eyebrows, trying to make Blaine see his logic.

"Can we just have two pairs please, thanks," Blaine took control of the situation and grabbed the shoes, leading Kurt away by his hand.

"But Blaine!"

"Strike!" Finn punched the air, and celebrated his victory by planted a kiss on Quinn's lips. Rachel looked away.

"Okay, Kurt, you're turn," Mercedes pointed to the screen, where Kurt's name flashed.

"How the hell am I meant to top that? I'll have to warn you I am all kinds of crap," He picked up a pink ball and headed to the line.

He took his position and sent the ball down the long, shiny surface. Little did he know, he had also grabbed hold of his scarf, sending it shooting down with the ball at full speed.

"My scarf!" Kurt exclaimed, turning to his friends who were all in hysterics, "we need to get a staff member or something to get it, that wasn't cheap!"

Tina went of to find someone to retrieve the scarf, which was sitting in the gutter.

"Found someone!" Tina sat back down next to Mike.

Kurt's jaw dropped.

Blaine's mind raced.

No,Freaking,Way.

**Ooh I am mean, yeah sorry for the cliff hanger, but y'know.**

**Please review! Tell me what you would like me to include in future chapters.**


	22. Crocodile

**The Klaine Diaries-Crocodile**

No.

No Way.

Why the hell was _he _here?

The boys stood in amazement, the rest of the group continued laughing at the scarf situation.

"Alex?" Blaine's voice was shaky, he stared at the boy.

"Blaine? Kurt?" British Alex was wearing a polo top with a name badge.

"Wait, why the hell are you acting confused, we thought you moved back to England?" Blaine raised an eyebrow; Kurt hadn't said anything for the past 5 minutes.

"No, well I went back for a bit, but then I came back about 2 months later, when I came back to Dalton you'd already transferred," Alex seemed oblivious to the events that nearly ruined the 'Klaine'.

Blaine mentally slapped himself for making conversation with the boy, and turned cold,

"Don't expect us to be nice to you all of a sudden, you may have a slightly different hair cut now but you're still the twat who came between me and Kurt," Blaine reached behind him and found Kurt's hand. He grabbed it and pulled Kurt to his side.

There was an unbearable pause; even the New Directions had stopped laughing enough to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I'll get your scarf," all eyes were on British Alex as he walked down the slippery surface to retrieve Kurt's cashmere.

The scarf was handed over without a word, Alex returned to his other duties, leaving the boys speechless.

"Who was that? He's cute," Mercedes broke the silence, drinking a diet coke as she did so.

"No one, really, he's no one," Kurt unfroze with anger in his voice, his eyes widened as he sat back down, clenching his fists.

"Oh, touched a nerve there," Mercedes added as she stood up for her turn.

Blaine took a seat next to his boyfriend and hugged him,

"Geez, just when we thought we'd seen the last of him," Blaine rocked Kurt back and forth, he could he a tiny whimper escape from Kurt's mouth. He knew what was coming, so he took him to the bathroom.

"Everything was perfect Blaine! And now that stupid guy is back and he's gonna ruin everything!" Kurt's tears had turned into full blown rage as he leant against the wall of the men's room, Blaine by his side.

"Kurt, he's only going to ruin it if we let him, we made a mistake before, we know how to handle this now, we're gonna be fine," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and nothing more was said that night.

* * *

**facebook**

**Kurt Hummel: **is _not _in the mood right now!

(Blaine Anderson likes this)

"Kurt! Dinners ready!" Kurt shut his laptop with force and started biting his thumb nail. It took him a while to compose himself, but finnaly he managed to muster up enough motivation to get him downstairs for dinner.

"Kurt are you ok? You haven't touched your chicken?" Carole asked with concern across the table. Kurt responded with a lazy head nod. He slumped into his chair poked at his peas with a fork half-heartily.

"Kurt, answer properly," Burt took a sip of his beer, keeping his eyes on his deflated son.

"I'm fine, Carole thank you," Kurt suddenly took on the attitude of a 5 year old, muttering under his breath and not making eye contact with anyone.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Finn asked as he squirted ketchup on his plate with a squelch.

"Nothing, I'm fine ok?" Kurt left the table without permission, which was very unusual to his normal, polite, self.

The Hummel-Anderson family were left confused at Kurt' uncharacteristic performance, Burt took on the role of counsellor and followed Kurt up to his room. He opened the door to find Kurt, on his bed, vigorously tapping on his laptop keyboard.

"Kurt, what's up?" Kurt lifted his eye line and slammed his laptop shut. His eyes began to well up; the mixture of emotions had gotten to much for Kurt, who proceeded to break down in front of his dad.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Burt sat next to him and wrapped a comforting arm around his son.

"Dad, everything's gone wrong, my relationship with Blaine will probably be over in the next week or so,"

"Why?"

"Because this evil British kid has made it his mission to split us up and I just know he'll do it, I know he will," Kurt burst into another waterfall of tears; he leant on his dad's shoulder.

"What's Blaine said about all this?"

"He said that our relationship can only be ruined if we let it," Kurt said in short breaths.

"Well, Blaine must be pretty smart cos that's exactly what I was gonna say. If you and Blaine are really serious about each other, than one stupid kid isn't gonna change that," Burt's words always made Kurt feel better, he loved his dad.

"Thanks dad," Kurt sat upright and wrapped his arms around his dad's shoulders. He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Your welcome, tell me if you need anything, ok?" Burt lingered in the doorway just to make sure his son was ok.

"Ok, thanks," as soon as Burt left, Kurt sprawled out on his mattress and dozed of to sleep, ignoring his skin routine completely.

* * *

The weekend came around quickly, the 'Klaine' had planned a trip to the theme park, far away from the pressure of school, Dalton and _you know who._ Kurt wasn't big on rides, but was willing to try them out, as long as he could sit next to Blaine.

"Blaine, there's no way I'm going on that!" the metal structure sent shivers down Kurt's spine, and not in a Blaine-kissing-good kind of way.

"Kurt come on, it'll be fun," Blaine tugged on Kurt's arm, the ride was a full on loop-the-loop, vertical drop extravaganza. It was probably the most terrifying one there, and knowing Blaine he wanted to go on it first.

"No, no, no," Kurt began to walk away to the cotton candy store but felt a warm hand on his ass. He gasped.

"Please," Blaine's voice was seductive in Kurt's ear; he tightened his grip on Kurt's plump cheeks.

"What's in it for me Mr Anderson?" Kurt turned to the other boy and placed his hands on his waist. _Two can play at that game_ he thought.

"Oh a little something-something,"

Kurt paused, weighing up the options in his mind.

"If I die, you're not invited to my funeral, ok?" Kurt strutted past Blaine, wiggling the ass that Blaine couldn't resist. Blaine punched the air and ran to catch up with his boyfriend.

* * *

"Oh my God! That was amazing!" Kurt's hair was now all but perfect; the wind had turned his meticulously done quiff into a sexy rocker scruff. Blaine's curls were freed form all the gel and both boys wore huge smiles.

"I know right! I told you you'd like it!" Blaine stuck his tongue out and undid his seatbelt and, being the gentleman that he is, helped Kurt out of his seat and walked him to the nearest bench.

"That was so good! And I wasn't scared at all!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"What? I wasn't!" Kurt protested.

"Oh Blaine help! We're gonna die, oh my God! Blaine save me, make it stop!" Blaine affectionately put on his best Kurt voice and did his best impression, complete with hand gestures.

"Shut up!" Kurt slapped him on the arm. Blaine puckered his lips enthusiastically but Kurt shoved a hand in his face trying not to laugh.

"Hey there kids, I'm Crocodile Kurt!" cheesy music and a pre-recorded happy voice came over the loud speaker. Out of one of the staff huts a man dressed in a crocodile suit emerged, eliciting huge laughs from Blaine and Kurt.

"Now that is humiliating!" Kurt said in between laughs, staring at the green character dancing around the park.

"Kurt, go have a picture with Crocodile Kurt, you've got the same name, that's awesome!" Blaine reached for his camera and suddenly turned into a mom on prom night.

"You've got to be kidding me Blaine, I'm nearly 16, I'm not gonna have my picture taken with a guy in a tacky suit," Kurt folded his arms in protest.

"Come on Kurt! It'll be funny!" Blaine was hoping for another win today, he watched as Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Fine! But tonight better be good!" Kurt stormed of towards the dancing crocodile followed by Blaine, ready with the camera.

Kurt made his way through the jumping children and stood next to the crocodile.

"Smile!" Blaine knelt down and took the photo.

As Kurt stood posing with Crocodile Kurt, he heard a voice from behind the mask.

"Kurt?" the voice was muffled, quiet and,

British.

"Oh My God," Kurt broke away from the arm that was wrapped around him and stared at the guy in the suit.

Many children ran away either crying or screaming as the man behind the mask slowly started to take the heavy headpiece off.

"Why are you fucking everywhere I go?" Kurt screamed at the headless crocodile, which was revealed to be in fact Alex, "Do you plan it, do you stalk me? Or is this just a craaaazy coincidence eh?"

Alex was stunned, he turned to Blaine who was still holding the camera, and his jaw dropped wide open.

"Kurt, I really didn't plan this, this is my Saturday job," Kurt could see right through Alex's fake emotions, he was trying to get sympathy by turning on the innocent attitude.

"Well, I'm glad I was here to see it, because I never really got a chance to pay you back for what you did to me, but you know what? This is enough; enjoy the rest of your day, crocodile Kurt!" Kurt began to strut away, happy with his short, but effective speech, but turned once again to add,

"And if you named that crocodile after me, really creepy!" Kurt took a very proud Blaine's arm and walked off; he had never felt so satisfied with himself.

"Oh my God, Kurt you were on fire!" Blaine laughed and cheered on his boyfriend.

"I know, I can't believe I just said half those things, but it was awesome!"

Nothing could stop Kurt after that, he insisted on going on every thriller ride there, Blaine had no objections.

**Please Review!**

**I got an idea from one of the reviews predicting who would be at the bowling alley, so next few chapters I'm gonna include a certain Miss. Rhodes… just because she's a babe!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	23. Follow The Yellow Haired Rhode

**Hi guys, this is the last update for about 2 weeks as I'm going to Viva Las Vegas!**

**But you will have the real glee to feed your gleek needs!**

**Don't worry, I wont leave a big cliff hanger!**

**The Klaine Diaries-Follow The Yellow Haired Rhode**

The 'Klaine' were stronger than ever at this point. Alex wasn't even a problem this time around, they could walk down the halls of their school in peace and they were madly in love.

Life, was, good.

"Okay guys, after our win at Nationals we have been unstoppable, that performance in the cafeteria? Not a flying French Fry in sight!" Mr Schue clapped his hands at the minor achievement and continued to address the glee club,

"And as we are so amazingly good, we've had an offer to perform at a charity concert, run by the one and only, April Rhodes!"

The group erupted; Kurt clasped his hands together and mimed 'Thank You' to the sky.

"_She's _doing a charity gig?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe she's found her calling in life, either way it's got us a great gig!" Tina proposed, linking arms with Mike.

"Who's April Rhodes?" Blaine whispered to Kurt, while to rest of the group raved about her loudly.

"Oh she's amazing, she was a raging alcoholic but she sort of turned her life around, she brought me to tears with her rendition of 'Maybe This Time'," Kurt couldn't wipe the award-winning smile off his porcelain face.

"She sounds awesome," Blaine was convinced.

"Okay guys, song suggestions for the gig, go!" Mr Schue pointed enthusiastically to the group.

"Someone Like You," Finn proposed.

"Seasons of Love," Rachel argued.

"Cracklin' Rosie, Neil Diamond," Puck insisted.

"My Headband," Brittany suggested with a smile.

"No, come on guys these songs are way too safe for us, we need a challenge," Mr Schuester sat down by the piano and waited for more suggestions.

"I have an idea," Blaine raised his hand.

"What is it new boy?" Santana folded her arms.

"How about a medley, of Beatles songs,"

Kurt's face lit up.

"It's just a suggestion but I think their kind of music is great for a charity gig, and their repertoire provides plenty of choice."

New Directions smiled in unison.

"I like it, I really do, good job Blaine," Mr Schue waved a pen at the curly haired boy then returned to discussing which of the many songs to include in the medley.

Kurt nudged his boyfriend and whispered, "Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too," the boys linked hands and joined in with the discussion.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my favourite ever group of hormonal teenagers!" the little blonde woman stood pink stilettos and a white dress.

New Directions erupted into a chorus of 'April!'s and 'Oh My God's and 'Hey!'s.

Miss Rhodes received many heart felt hugs and kisses.

"Thanks for coming you guys; you really saved my ass with this one," even with the heels, most of the group still towered above the little blonde bombshell.

"No, thanks for asking us!" Will engulfed April in a big hug. The concert was to be held outside in a park. The stage was set and the sun was shining.

"Now I think I know all of you," April scanned the group with her sparkling blue eyes that stopped on Lauren, "Oh but not you, Hi I'm April Rhodes," Lauren sarcastically curtsied and introduced herself.

"Oh but who are you," Miss. Rhodes strutted over to Blaine slowly,

"I definitely don't know you, why don't I know you?"

Blaine looked over to Kurt, who was chuckling.

"Um, I just transferred from another school, I'm Blaine,"

"Well Blaine, thank sweet Jesus for your Mommy and Daddy," Blaine blushed and bowed his head.

April, ever the performer, did what can only be described as a stage whisper in Blaine's direction.

"So, which one of these is your girlfriend?" the group giggled at April's ignorance.

"Um actually, Kurt here is my boyfriend," Blaine grabbed Mr Hummel by the waist and pulled him closer.

"Oh my God! Get in there Kurt!"

She playfully punched Kurt's arm and smiled widely, "Awwww, last time I saw you Kurtie, you were so little and lonely, with little chubby cheeks and a fringe Justin Bieber would be proud of," she sighed like a proud mother, "But now look at you, sporting your new man candy on your arm and no doubt getting some action!"

The boy's cheeks turned crimson.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot where I was then, come on lets get you guys to sound check." She signalled everyone to follow her and totted off in her size 3 heels.

"She's so cool," Blaine professed.

"I know, right? Although a little bit forward with the action comment, even though it's true,"

Blaine grinned at his boyfriend and continued to follow April.

* * *

New direction's dressing room came in the form of a small white marquee, where inside, the team were preparing for their performance.

"Honey, can you do my tie?" Blaine stuck his neck out and let Kurt fiddle with the dodgy knot Blaine had created, attempting to make a decent looking tie. Why they were wearing shirts and ties at a informal, daytime concert, none of them knew, but it was always nice to look smart.

"Thanks," Blaine thanked the blue eyed boy with a quick, but loving peck on the lips.

Kurt, known for his fabulous Beatles solos had managed to land himself another one today. In the song, 'Here Comes the Sun'.

Blaine, as he came up with the fabulous idea, was to be featured in 'Lady Madonna'.

Both boys were happy.

"Well, our final act today is a show choir from McKinley, who I love to bits; honestly I've never loved a group of teenagers so much since 'New Kids on The Block', anyway please welcome, the New Directions"

The sound of Puck's guitar began, as he plucked the opening riff of 'Here Comes the Sun'

The group stood in two lines near he back, and began to sing softly.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right._

Kurt strode forward, hands behind his back and sang perfectly.

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right _

He caught Blaine beaming at him through the corner of his eye, he winked at the curly haired boy, making sure Blaine knew he was singing to him.

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right._

The group kicked in with the bridge, Kurt ignored the choreography and went to stand right beside Blaine, swaying in time with him.

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._

Kurt was now holding hands with a very proud Blaine, the sun beating down on them; Kurt brought Blaine to the front and sung to him. No one seemed to care that this was not what they had rehearsed, as this was Kurt's moment to sing to Blaine.

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_  
_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_  
_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_  
_and I say it's all right_  
_It's all right_

The crowd erupted; the 'Klaine' finished facing each other, hands linked. Blaine winked as Kurt took his place for the next song, leaving Blaine at the front, center stage.

_Lady Madonna, children at your feet  
Wonder how you manage to make ends meet  
Who find the money when you pay the rent  
Did you think that money was heaven sent_

The group behind him danced in pairs, twirling and jiving, occasionally coming in with 'ooh's and 'aah's. Blaine's voice was dreamy and so was his dancing.

_Friday night arrives without a suitcase  
Sunday morning creeping like a nun  
Monday's child has learned to tie his bootlegs  
See how they run _

Mr Anderson broke out some of his signature moves, making every girl swoon.

_Lady Madonna, baby at your breast_  
_Wonders how you manage to feed the rest_

His falsetto led into the instrumental, where he grabbed Brittany and danced flawlessly, lifting her with a turn.

_Pa pa pa pa...  
See how they run_

_Lady Madonna lying on the bed_  
_listen to the music playing in your head_

Kurt's breath was taken away by this sex God singing before him, he was even more amazing knowing that he was _his._

_Tuesday afternoon is never ending_  
_Wednesday morning papers didn't come_  
_Thursday night you stocking needed mending_  
_See how they run_

_Lady Madonna, children at your feet_  
_Wonder how you manage to make ends meet_

Another rapturous applause followed the performance; Blaine took a humble bow and returned to his new Glee club family.

The group concluded with 'Sergeant Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band' and stole the show.

A good amount of money was raised as well, for CURE.

After the show had finished, Blaine was no where to be found. Kurt desperately wanted to congratulate him on his amazing performance and kiss him.

"Have you seen Blaine anywhere?" he asked Finn, who just pointed behind him.

Blaine was sitting at a table, in deep conversation with April, Kurt practically skipped over, managing to hear a tiny bit of their conversation, it sounded a bit like, "are you sure it's not too much?" but Kurt butted in before April could answer.

"There you are Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, Blaine patted his knees and Kurt took a seat on his lap.

"Yeah sorry, I was just talking to April about something," he pecked Kurt's nose.

"Oh, what about?" Kurt questioned.

"Nothing, just little things," Kurt wasn't convinced, the look on April's face said everything, and she was never usually this quiet.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to canoodle in peace," April winked and strutted off.

"I'm worried now honey, what were you talking about," Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Well done on your solo, you were outstanding," Blaine puckered his lips, but was refused.

"Don't change the subject! Answer me!" Kurt removed his arms form around Blaine's neck and pulled a stern face.

"You're so paranoid! We were just making small talk, that's all,"

"If you're lying to me Blaine Anderson then I swear you won't be having any kisses off me for a month," Kurt looked away.

"You and I both know you can't go that long without kissing me," Blaine swayed Kurt on his lap.

Kurt turned back slowly and grinned, "You make it so hard to be angry at you," he gripped Blaine's face and pressed their lips together; Blaine allowed Kurt's tongue to enter his mouth.

"Ew, Klaine display of affection," Santana slumped over, "Mr Schue says we need to get on the bus, we're going," even Miss Lopez couldn't help leave the boys with a smile on her face.

After saying goodbye to April, the group left with their spirits lifted, Kurt was still a tad suspicious of his boyfriend, but decided to let it slide, focusing his mind on kissing Blaine for the entire journey back.

**Please review!**

**I mentioned the charity CURE in this chapter, which is the Citizens United for Research in Epilepsy. A charity that Chris Colfer is close to as his sister suffers badly with this condition.**

**It would be really great if you could make a donation or, if you have a faith, pray about it.**

**That's the deep bit **

**Thanks for reading and see you in 2 weeks!**


	24. You Forgot?

**Hey, I know my last update was meant to be my last for 2 weeks but I had some spare time and I felt bad for leaving the whole Blaine/April conversation topic thing open. So I thought I'd do one last one before I jetted of to Vegas. Enjoy!**

**The Klaine Diaries-You Forgot?**

"Happy Anniversary!" Kurt jumped on his knees on his silky bed, waking a sleeping Blaine.

"Huh, what who died?" Blaine shot up, grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Blaine, relax no one died, I'm just excited for our anniversary!" he continued to jump up and down like an excited infant. He reached from down the side of the bed and revealed a beautifully wrapped gift, complete with a blue bow.

Blaine's face dropped,

"Ohh, shit, are you sure that's today?"

"Yeah, I've been counting down since 2 weeks ago, happy 6 months!" Kurt was oblivious to Blaine's expression; he placed the present into his boyfriend's lap and waited patiently.

"Kurt, I- thought, um, I didn't know that, um,"

Kurt's eyes began to well up, his lip trembled,

"Blaine, did you forget our anniversary?" his voice was barely audible, all eye contact was lost as Kurt twiddled with the tie of his satin robe.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry,"

"No, it's, it's fine, really it is, I was too prepared I guess," his blue eyes still refused to meet with the deep pools of hazel that were staring at him.

"No, I wasn't prepared enough, Kurt you know I'm crap at remembering things, that's why I need you, I really am sorry Kurt,"

Blaine reached over and placed his hands over the other boys.

"Are you um, are you going to open your present?" he lifted his eye line and bit his lip.

"Do you want me too?"

Kurt nodded slowly, "Yes."

Mr Anderson slowly pulled at the end of the bow, making it fall apart with ease. He felt bad ruining such meticulous wrapping, Kurt was a perfectionist. He removed the wrapping paper to reveal a medium sized white box.

Kurt couldn't help smile with anticipation, although his satisfaction was stained with disappointment at his boyfriend's lack of organisation.

Blaine's fingers traced along the box, Kurt narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend's hesitation.

"Open it then," Kurt's voice was had a slight hint of anger.

Blaine obliged, opening the box.

"Oh my God, Kurt," Blaine' eyes widened, Kurt clasped his hands together with a sense of accomplishment.

A homemade scrapbook sat in Blaine's hands, it wasn't tacky or rushed, it had been carefully planned and set out. The cover was blue with a photo of Kurt on Blaine's back in the park. The writing said, 'Klaine- First 6 months!'

Inside was an array of cute photos, letters passed in class and little words drawn carefully around the pictures like 'Courage' and 'Perfect Cheese'.

"I love it," Blaine professed as he came across a photo of them on prom night, Kurt planting an adorable kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"I knew you would,"

"This must've taken you ages,"

"Oh it did, but you deserve it," Kurt winked.

"I really don't feel that way at the moment, hey let me make it up to you, wanna see a movie tonight? I'll even let you chose," Blaine clung onto his gift like it was gold.

"Well how could I ever turn that down?"

* * *

"Okay, Blaine I'm just leaving now, I'll be there in about 10 minutes," Kurt said down the phone, climbing into his car.

"Okay, ten minutes?" the voice down the phone questioned.

"Yes, ten minutes you weirdo," he started up the engine, "Now I need to drive, see you there, love you, bye!"

The fashionable boy fixed his hair in the mirror and set off.

**Blaine, where are you? **

**I'm in the lobby by the popcorn**

**Kurt**

**Xx**

Mr Hummel waited impatiently by the snacks, waiting for a reply. He was wearing a tight, black and white shirt and black skinny jeans, complete with a sparkly bowtie.

His iPhone dinged.

**I'm already in the theatre, door 5,**

**Meet me in here,**

**Xxx**

Kurt trusted that Blaine's choice of film was to Kurt's liking as he strode towards the door marked '5'.

He could hear muffled noise from the screen as he approached the door, opening it with caution.

The muffled noise turned into perfectly flowing chords, the screen was lit with a slideshow of photos of Kurt and Blaine. Kurt's knee's gave way a little at the mixture of the romantic stills on the screen and the sound of 'Teenage dream' over the sound system.

The seats were empty and the isles were lit with candles.

Kurt stood motionless, and saw a body walk in front of the screen. Unmistakably Blaine.

Kurt gracefully walked down the beautifully lit aisle towards the smiling face at the front.

_Let you put your hands on me _

_In my skin tight jeans _

_Bo your teenage dream tonight._

Katy Perry accompanied Kurt's steps as he glided down feeling weightless.

The song came to a close; silence fell for a few seconds, until:

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock_

The less romantic song followed, blasting through the speakers, making Kurt stop and laugh, and Blaine curse and fidget. Blaine ran up to the back and put a stop to the song.

"Shit, I wanted that to be perfect, I forgot what song as next on my playlist, I guess," Blaine weaved through the chairs to meet with his boyfriend, who still couldn't contain his laughter, "I wanted it to be all cut and mushy, what with the teenage dream and all, the candles and everything."

Kurt managed to contain his giggles t come to a realisation,

"You didn't forget!" Kurt exclaimed, with a wide smile.

"You really think I would forget?" Blaine pulled Kurt closer by his waist.

"No, well I did believe you, that was some good acting!"

"Why thank you, sorry about the song thing though, do you like my slideshow?" he pointed to the screen.

"Yes Blaine I love it all! How the hell did you do this?"

"I know a guy, now do you want _your _gift?" the pools of blue that were Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" he clapped his hands as Blaine reached into his pocket, taking out an envelope.

Kurt did his best not to snatch the thin package from Blaine's grasp, he looked at it with question.

"Open it then," Blaine ushered mockingly.

That, Kurt did.

The logo peeked through the top of the envelope first, giving Kurt butterflies.

The blue writing made Kurt shiver a little.

'France Airlines'

Enclosed, were two tickets to Paris, belonging to a 'Mr B. Anderson' and 'Mr K. Hummel'

Kurt's tongue dangled out of his mouth a little, he lost all awareness of what his face was doing as he stared in awe at the tickets to happiness in his pale hands.

"Oh my God, Blaine! This is perfect!" he attacked Blaine, wrapping his arms around him, on the verge of tears, he squealed a little against Blaine's neck. Kurt was lifted off his feet and spun around.

"We're going to Paris baby!" Blaine said after returning Kurt to the ground, sticking his tongue out and doing his best dance move.

* * *

"You are not going to Paris," Burt protested, doing the dishes.

"But dad, please! He's already booked it and everything!" Kurt paced back and forth behind him.

"Well, that's his fault for no asking my permission before he booked the tickets."

"But why can't I go, give me one good reason!"

Burt stopped his work at the sink and turned to his son.

"Because, Kurt you're sixteen! I can't let you go to a far away country with your boyfriend at sixteen!"

"Yes you can, we're very responsible, and Blaine's not sixteen, he's seventeen so he can take care of me!"

"No, Kurt."

"But dad-,"

"No means no!"

Kurt groaned and ran up to his room, deliberately slamming the door extra loud. He had never reacted to something this immaturely, but this situation was worthy of a Kurt strop.

"What was that?" Carole left her position on the sofa and entered the kitchen.

"Kurt wants to go to Paris with Blaine," Burt returned to washing the dishes.

"And?" Carole folded her arms.

"And what? Carole, the boy's sixteen!" Burt slammed down a Tupperware container and turned to his wife.

"Burt, you know who responsible he is."

"Do I? You know what I found in the trash? Too many used condom wrappers for my liking."

"Is that all your worried about? The fact that Kurt's having sex now?" she narrowed her eyes and leant on the work surface.

"No, it's not that, it's just, he's too young to be going on holiday with his boyfriend, I mean, that's something married couples do, not to guys who have been dating for 6 months," But knew Carole was right, but he still believed his point of view had some reason in it.

"Honey, whether its six months or six years, if those boys love each other enough they want to go on vacation together why does it matter how long they've been together?"

Burt sighed.

"Go and talk to him, Burt," Carole kissed her husband on the cheek and left him with his thoughts.

* * *

A knock sounded on Kurt's locked door, to which Kurt responded with a "Who is it?"

"It's me, Kurt I need to talk to you," Burt replied.

"Go away dad I'm not in the mood!" Kurt buried his head in his pillow that smelt of Blaine.

"Look, I need to talk and I don't care whether it's to your face or through this door, it's up to you,"

-silence-

"Fine, through the door it is then, Kurt, I realise you want your independence and going to Paris would mean a lot to you, but you have to understand that it's a big responsibility, you have to look after yourself and be sensible. Basically Kurt, what I'm saying is, if you're sensible then… you can go to Paris,"

Burt heard a muffled squeal and the sound of stumbling towards the door. Kurt's face beamed as he flung open the door, wrapping his arms around his father.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you, I have to tell Blaine,"

Burt chuckled as he watched his son return to his bed, dialling his phone speedily.

"I'm going to Paris baby!" Kurt yelled down the phone, Blaine's delighted scream followed.

The 'Klaine' was ready for France, question is, was France ready for te unstoppable force that was, the 'Klaine'?

**Not really convinced with this chapter, anyway, see you in 2 weeks!**

**(songs used, teenage dream-Katy Perry and Peacock-Katy Perry)**

**Bye! x**


	25. 20 Kilos

**Hey there, I had a great time in Vegas and got loads of good ideas for the next couple of chapters, hope you enjoy it!**

**The Klaine Diaries- 20 Kilos**

"See ya bro," Finn hugged his brother and said his goodbyes.

"Bye, Finn, don't touch my stuff while I'm gone!" Kurt warned, placing his suitcase in the boot of his Dad's SUV.

"I won't, and Blaine," he called to the curly haired boy on his phone.

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"Look after him, ok?" Finn smiled, so did Blaine.

"I will, don't worry," he rubbed Finn's arm reassuringly.

"Gosh Finn, you're turning into me," Burt chuckled as he walked down the drive towards his car with Carole on his arm, "You ready boys?"

"Yep," Kurt assured, slamming the boot shut and climbing into the backseat with his boyfriend.

Burt and Carole had agreed to drop them off at the airport, and then the boys were alone for ten days.

Kurt and Blaine waved out of the window to Finn, who was squinting from the midday sunlight as the car rolled out of the driveway.

Ten minutes into the journey, Burt began to hear murmurs and giggles from the back. He looked in his rear view mirror to see the two boys with their faces close whispering and giggling, occasionally pecking each other on the lips. Their voices were hushed, Burt could only pick out certain phrases like, "Don't be silly," and "I'm not being silly." Their childish argument could melt even the hardest of hearts.

Even Burt couldn't hold back a smile at his son's happiness.

"Okay Kids, terminal 3, we're here."

After helping retrieve the numerous bags (all belonging to Kurt) from the boot, the two parties were ready to separate.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Carole asked.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Hummel," Blaine reassured, as Kurt leant his head on his shoulder.

"Blaine, it's been nearly seven months, you can call me Carole," she smiled.

"Ok, thank you Carole," Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's politeness.

"Well, you boys better be off, be careful, call me when you get there," Burt ran through the list of parent –like things to say at a time like this.

Kurt removed himself from Blaine's shoulder and gave his father a warm hug.

"I will, thank you Dad," he whispered. Burt wrapped his arms around his on and tried to hold back unusual tears that were forming.

The 'Klaine' walked off, arm-in-arm, waving to Burt and Carole.

"Did we do the right thing?" Burt asked his wife.

"Yes, absolutely the right thing," she kissed Burt on the cheek, "Now come on, lets get home, I'll make you a coffee,"

"Sounds great."

* * *

"Okay, so we need to check in first, at…. Oh, over there," Blaine pointed to a check-in desk with no queue. He began to waltz over but was pulled back by his boyfriend.

"Honey, that's the first class check-in,"

A smile began to grow across Blaine's face.

"You didn't!" Kurt stepped back.

"Oh, but I did!"

"First class Blaine?" Kurt was on the verge of screaming, he had never flown in such style before.

"Yep, come on," he pulled the now over excited Kurt to the check in where an overly made-up woman put on a fake smile.

"Good afternoon, may I see your tickets and passports please," she took the information from the boys and fake-smiled once again, "Thank you."

As the woman checked over the tickets and typed slowly on the keyboard, Blaine inspected Kurt's light blue case.

"Kurt, you know the baggage allowance is 20 kilos,"

"And?" Kurt lifted his eyes from checking his nails.

"And, that's ginormous; I'm thinking at least 35,"

"Get out," Kurt gasped.

"Okay, can you put your case onto the scales please," the lady pointed to said scales and Blaine did as he was told, his only weighing 16 kilos.

"Your turn," Blaine smiled devilishly as Kurt reluctantly heaved his suitcase onto the black platform.

* * *

"Oh my God, Kurt that was hilarious!" Blaine roared, whilst adjusting his seatbelt.

"No it wasn't, it was frikkin' humiliating," Kurt crossed his arms in a huff while everyone around him got into their seats.

"Awww Kurt, don't go in a strop, it wasn't that bad," Blaine rubbed his boyfriend's arm.

"My case was 40 kilos, Blaine, I attempted to even it out by putting some things in your case which resulted in a pair of my briefs flying across the floor and then, when that didn't work I had to buy a whole other bag!"

"Awww, honey don't be upset, no one noticed, just forget about it and enjoy the fact that we are in first class seats!" He cheered and stretched his legs out in front of him, making use of the leg room.

"Yeah, you're right, this is pretty awesome," Kurt grinned and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

After the usual announcement from the pilot and the safety demonstration, they had taken off; Blaine wasn't as scared this time around, although he did need to cuddle Kurt for a good 15 minutes after take off.

The ping of the seatbelt sign switching off signalled the start of the monotonous 10 hour flight to Paris. The first class cabin suited Kurt's diva needs very well. The boy had drank so much complimentary orange juice it was no surprise when he announced, "Blaine, I'm going to the bathroom."

Once in, he did his natural business, and then inspected his appearance in the mirror. A knock came from the door.

"Someone's in here!" he yelled, only to hear a second knock.

"This bathroom's taken!" he increased the volume of his voice.

A third knock.

"Oh my God," he moaned as he opened the door, his eyes met those familiar pools of hazel. He didn't have long to indulge in them as he was quickly pushed back into the small cubicle by Blaine's lips.

"Blaine, what the," all hopes of completing a proper sentence flew out the circular window as Blaine continued to ferociously attack Kurt's mouth. Kurt sat on the sink and tried to erase the thought of where he was out of his mind.

Kurt took the opportunity of Blaine kissing his neck to speak, "You're not actually thinking of joining the mile high club are you?" his voice was low and husky.

"Maybe," Blaine said against Kurt's skin.

Kurt's arm flew to behind Blaine's neck; Blaine's went to Kurt's waist.

The pair laughed as the motion detector caused the toilet to flush, breaking them from their heated make out session.

"Blaine, this is silly, I'm not prepared to have sex where people crap," he giggled.

"You're right, I don't know what I was thinking, I mean is that a tampon in the corner?" he pointed to what was indeed a tampon.

"Ewwwwwww," the boys let out in unison.

"Come on, I hear Rent's one of the in-flight movies," Kurt winked flirtatiously.

"Well then why are we still here in the tampon-infested, creepy flushing shit hole? Let's go,"

* * *

Nine hours later they landed in Paris. Within ten minutes of arriving, Kurt had already taken enough photos to fill an album.

Bags were picked up, laughs were shared, and a taxi was called.

Blaine told the driver the address an slumped next to his beaming boyfriend.

"We're here Blaine, eeepp!" Kurt whispered.

"Eeep indeed."

* * *

The hotel lobby was breathtaking, the floor sparkled and the flowers smelt gorgeous.

"Hey I have a room booked under the name Anderson," Blaine flashed his dapper smile to the French woman behind the desk, who began to type. Kurt continued to take in the sight of the amazing sight in front of him.

"Voila," the woman presented two room keys and with that, the boys were off.

Even in the elevator Kurt was speechless, the corridor was no different.

The boys reached their room.

"Open the door then, Blaine!" an impatient Kurt bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Wait I wanna do this properly," and before Kurt could protest, Blaine had scooped him up in his arms, much like a groom would carry a bride.

"Blaine! Oh my God, put me down!" he giggled and squirmed.

"Hey stay still and open the door," Kurt took the key from Blaine shirt pocket and slid it into the slot.

"Wow," the boys chorused.

Kurt, still in Blaine's arms stared in awe at the beautifully decorated room before them.

Blaine placed Kurt down gently, letting him explore.

'Yep, this will do,' he thought.

**Please read and review!**


	26. All I Ask Of You

**The Klaine Diaries-All I Ask Of You**

Day one of their Parisian adventure started with a still exciting Kurt flicking through a travellers guide to Paris.

"Oh, and we need need need to see the Eiffel Tower," he tapped the page.

"Of course," Blaine agreed, pouring their morning coffee.

"Oh my God I'm so excited, we need to see some shows as well," Kurt received an enthusiastic nod from Blaine, who passed his boyfriend his coffee.

"Thanks," Kurt took a sip and continued, "I'm gonna phone the concierge and see what shows are on in English," he left the little table that was in their hotel room and walked to the phone.

"Bonjour, Je vous appelle pour demander ce que montre sont présentées en anglais s'il vous plaît?" Kurt asked confidently down the phone.

Blaine admired his boyfriend's linguistic skills as he sipped the hot liquid from his complimentary hotel mug.

"Vraiment? C'est génial, ok, pourrions-nous avoir deux billets pour cette s'il vous plaît, oui, c'est Hummel, je vous remercie! Au revoir" and with that, Kurt hung up the phone, proud of his ease with the conversation.

Blaine couldn't understand a word his boyfriend just said, he took Spanish as a language so all hopes of communicating during this vacation rested with Kurt.

"Did you book a show?" he asked.

"You bet I did, tonight, we're going to see… The Phantom of the Opera!" he clasped his hands together and bounced a little.

"Oh my God, I love that show, _Think of me, think of me fondly_" he began to sing, putting on his best operatic voice, Kurt took over.

"_Before we say goodbye,"_ Kurt was pitch perfect, as usual.

"Show off," Blaine chuckled, and pulled Kurt onto his lap.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Blaine asked, pushing a stray bit of hair behind Kurt's ear.

"Well, we could go to the Louvre, then get lunch, or we could get lunch and then see the sights, or,"

"Sounds perfect," Blaine interrupted.

"Which one?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Either, as long as I'm with you it'll be perfect," Blaine sealed his statement with a kiss, rubbing Kurt's cheek as he did so.

He pulled away, and playfully tilted Kurt back on his knee, making him scream.

"Ah! Blaine! Stop it!" he grabbed onto the collar of Blaine's T-Shirt and pulled himself back up.

"You could have dropped me,"

"But I didn't, come on you know I would never drop you," Blain smirked, rocking Kurt back and forth.

"Do I?" Kurt tapped Blaine's nose as he stood up, reaching for his clothes.

"I'm gonna get ready, we'll leave in an hour ok?"

"Ok,"

* * *

"Blaine, take my photo by this fountain!" the click of the camera sounded, saving an adorable picture of Kurt posing by the water feature to the memory card.

"Beautiful," Blaine declared, looking at the recently taken photo.

"Thank you," Kurt winked, taking his hand to continue walking down the Paris street.

"So many shops," Kurt observed in wonder.

"Tell me if you wanna go in one,"

"Oh I will!"

Kurt started to walk slightly behind Blaine, taking an extra moment to stare in shop windows. So engrossed in the objects behind the glass he accidentally stepped on the back of Blaine's sandal, snapping the strap.

"Oh Blaine I'm sorry!" He grabbed Blaine's shoulder.

"You totally just flipped my flop!" Blaine grabbed his flip flop trying to repair the damage.

"I'm really sorry, we can buy new ones," Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, quickly, I don't care well to walking around Paris shoe-less," Blaine chuckled.

"Well, there's a shoe shop right there, come on!"

Once inside, Blaine quickly settled on some Blue sandals, of which Kurt approved.

"Sorry about the hoe again," Kurt repeated for the third time as they continued their stroll down the high street.

"Honey, it's fine, they were old anyway, now, are their any more shops you want to go in before we head back?"

"No, I'm good I think, plus I need to get ready for Phantom tonight! Did I mention how excited I am about that?" Kurt linked arms with his boyfriend.

"You might have once or twice,"

And with a chuckle, a kiss and a wink, they headed back to their hotel.

* * *

"Tickets please," The woman said in a French accent at the door.

Kurt was dressed in a gorgeous shirt and bowtie, complete with sparkles and skinny jeans. Blaine was also in a shirt, but in less restricting pants.

"Ok, your seats are just there,"

Kurt felt incredibly at home in the theatre. As soon as they stepped in, Kurt knew this is where he belonged. Part of him always felt a bit jealous whenever he saw a show, jealous of the glamorous dancers or the leading role. He would do anything to be up there one day.

Once the 'Klaine' had taken their seats, along with the rest of the audience, the lights dimmed.

"Showtime," Blaine whispered.

The curtains opened and the boys enjoyed an amazing adaptation of the musical that both boys loved.

Until they reached a certain song that Kurt knew like the back of his hand.

_No more talk  
of darkness,  
Forget these  
wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here,  
nothing can harm you -  
my words will  
warm and calm you.  
_

Blaine took Kurt's hand, keeping his eyes on the actors on stage.

_Let me be  
your freedom,  
let daylight  
dry -your tears.  
I'm here,  
with you, beside you,  
to guard you  
and to guide you . . ._

Kurt's grip tightened and he moved closer to Blaine.

_Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . ._

_Say you need me_  
_with you,_  
_now and always . . ._  
_promise me that all_  
_you say is true -_  
_that's all I ask_  
_of you ._ .

_Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . .  
_

The boys turned to each other at the same moment, sharing a smile.

_All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . ._

_Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Iet me lead you  
from your solitude . . ._

_Say you need me_  
_with you_  
_here, beside you . . ._  
_anywhere you go,_  
_let me go too -_  
_Christine,_  
_that's all I ask_  
_of you . . ._

Kurt leant his head on his boyfriends shoulder and was pulled into an embrace.

_Say you'll share with_  
_me one_  
_love, one lifetime . . ._  
_say the word_  
_and I will follow you . . ._

Both boys began mouthing along, smiling broadly.

_Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . .  
_

Kurt sang in a whisper into Blaine's ear, Blaine did the same.

_Say you love me . . ._

_You know I do . . .  
_

_Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ._

As the orchestra kicked in with incredible volume, Blaine's rip on Kurt tightened, making the moment very special.

_Anywhere you go  
let me go too . . .  
Love me -  
that's all I ask  
of you . ._

**Thanks for reading! And honestly if you have never seen Phantom, or even never heard that song, I really recommend you listen to it, truly amazing!**

**Please review! xx**


	27. Never Boring

**Wow, thank you for all your lovely reviews, honestly, each of them make me so happy and not a single one goes unappreciated ****So yeah, here's the new chapter, the fic will finish after their trip to Paris, but knowing me I'll soon do another Klaine fic xx**

**The Klaine Diaries- Never Boring**

"No, Blaine,"

"Awh, Please Kurt, it'll be funny," Blaine begged, sitting by Kurt's knees as he sat by the hotel room table.

"Blaine, we'll be like the only guys there," Kurt shuffled, returning to his croissant.

"No, we won't c'mon Kurt," he pouted out his bottom lip.

"No," he said with certainty.

"You're no fun," Blaine decided, standing up and pulling a shirt on.

"I'm plenty fun, but going to see the Chippendales amongst 400 drunk women screaming every time one of the sweaty men pulls off a layer of clothing does _not_ sound like much fun," Kurt had a point, Blaine knew it, as shown by his sigh and mumbled answer.

"Well not when you put it like _that_," he murmured.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and half smiled, basking in his victory.

"Kurt, look, no ones in the hotel pool, we should go!" Blaine called from the window, which indeed looked over the hotel's shared pool.

"Ok, let me finish my croissant, jeesh," he said, wiping crumbs from his pink lips.

Before long, the boys were poolside, Blaine lathering himself with sun cream, Kurt, lying on his back working up a tan.

"Be careful, you're very fair skinned, I don't want you burning," Blaine warned, closing the lid of the factor 15.

"Don't worry, I have like factor 50 on, I would be surprised if I even go slightly brown," Kurt kept his eyes firmly shut, so was shocked when he heard a big splash and felt cold water on his legs.

He squealed and sat up to see Blaine emerging from the surface of the water, smiling.

"You got me wet," Kurt complained, rubbing the towel on his legs.

"Sorry, come in, don't be boring," Blaine offered, pushing his hair back.

"Oh boring am I?" Kurt pulled himself up walked away.

"Kurt where are you going?" Blaine's voice was filled with concern as he shouted from the edge of the pool. He was worried he'd offended his boyfriend until he saw the familiar pale body running towards him.

"Woooo!" Kurt screamed as he bombed into the pool.

Blaine laughed uncontrollably at hid boyfriend's sudden spontaneous side that was beginning to show.

"Oh it's cold," Kurt declared, wrapping his arms around his body, keeping himself afloat with his legs.

Blaine swam closer, rubbing Kurt's arms in an attempt to warm him up.

He touched Kurt's shivering lips with his own, the kiss finishing as quickly as it started.

Kurt's mouth curved into smile, his arms left the side of his chest, and before Blaine could lean in again, he disappeared under the water. He swam gracefully, quickly joined by Blaine. The boys circled each other and eventually surfaced together.

"Still boring?" Kurt asked, wiping water from his eyes.

"You were never boring,"

"Good," Kurt replied childishly and grabbed Blaine by the back of his neck and laughed as he kissed him, their smiles pressing together.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist from underwater and pulled him closer.

They continued to make out in the middle of the pool, blissfully unaware of the family entering through the gates.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered as he pulled away, Blaine immediately looked around, and saw the disruption Kurt meant.

"Oh, Sorry!" he raised his hand to the family who just nodded and took their seats on some sun loungers. The youngest of the family, a girl of about 6 turned to her mom and asked, "Mommy, why were they kissing? Their both boys,"

Obviously Blaine and Kurt listened for the arrogant response they expected to follow.

"Because they probably love each other sweetie, now put your sunhat on before you get burnt," the mother replied, helping her other son with his sun cream.

The boys in the pool smiled, pleasantly surprised at the woman's response. Glad that at least one other child will be raised with an open mind.

* * *

"... et deux cokes alimentation s'il vous plaît, merci" Kurt finished the order as they sat in the posh restaurant.

The blue eyed boy noticed his boyfriend grinning at him from across the table as the waitress left.

"What are you staring at?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"You so beautiful," Blaine put on a girly, cute voice.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr Anderson," Kurt muttered, leaning in closer.

"Oh I beg to differ," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Awh, look at them!" the 'Klaine' both turned to see an obviously gay couple on the opposite table staring and holding their hearts.

"Oh we're sorry, we just think you two are really cute, I'm Daniel," a man seemed about 18 stuck out his hand to Blaine, and then to Kurt, "and this is my boyfriend, Pierre,"

The 'Klaine' introduced themselves to Daniel and his French partner, who turned out to be 18 as well.

By the end of the meal, both couples were sitting on one table, after getting into a deep conversation.

Kurt and Blaine were on one side of the table, their new friends on the other.

"We must give you our number," Pierre suggested enthusiastically.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, we could go out together sometime, you know as couples,"

"Oh my God, yes!" Daniel exclaimed.

After the exchanging of phone numbers, 'nice meeting you!'s and 'goodbye's, Kurt and Blaine headed back.

* * *

"I like them," Blaine professed, dropping the room key onto the table as they entered.

"Yeah me too," Kurt quickly removed his jacket and shoes and sat down with a flirtatious smile.

"Why you looking like that, Kurt Hummel?" Blaine strode towards him.

"Well," Kurt stood up, taking Blaine by the collar and reeling him in, "Since you really wanted to go see the Chippendales, I thought I'd give you something even better,"

Kurt quickly walked back and removed his shirt, leaving him shirtless with just a bowtie left on.

"ChippenKurt!" he exclaimed with his arms flung open.

After picking his jaw up from the floor, Blaine was quick to enjoy the show Kurt put on for him.

Now _that _was better than any stripper show on offer.

**Thanks for reading, please review! You will be seeing more of Daniel and Pierre, (or Paniel as I like to call them) and finding out about there story and whatever.**

**See you soon!**


	28. Lion Bar

**I know two updates in one night! Wow! But I'm in a really Klainey mood so I thought, why not?**

**The Klaine Diaries-Lion Bar**

The third day in Parisian paradise consisted of a very big lye in after the previous nights 'ChippenKurt' activities, and a lazy day lounging by the pool.

When darkness fell over the French city, Blaine and Kurt headed out to a local karaoke bar. Not Kurt's first choice but he didn't want any petty arguments to spoil their vacation.

"Kurt, please sing with me," the bar was dimly lit, but crowded; Blaine's sulky face began to show when Kurt said no for the fourth time.

"Blaine, no, you sing, you're perfectly capable of bringing the house down on your own honey," Kurt's hand found his way to Blaine's face in a comforting way.

"Fine, but I'm dedicating it to you," Blaine warned as he stepped up to the stage, ruffling his hair and adjusting the mic.

"Uh, bonjour, I'm Blaine from the states, and I'm gonna sing a song dedicated to my boyfriend Kurt, who's just over there," he pointed to the boy in question, who had his head in his hands, trying to block out all the eyes staring at him and cheering.

"Awh, he's embarrassed, love you, Kurt!" he yelled.

"Yeah, I know!" Kurt called back with a smile, making the crowd 'aww' but Kurt knew if it wasn't for the incredible amount of alcohol in the French karaoke singers the reaction would be a lot more brutal.

The backing track kicked in, Blaine's lips started moving inches away from the microphone.

Kurt sighed when he heard the introduction, one of his all time favourite songs and Blaine was going to sing it too him. Kurt could of just died there.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say.  
_

Blaine sang adorably side-ways into the microphone, similar to his actions when he sang 'Don't you want me baby'. The crowd cheered, Blaine occasionally pointing to Kurt with a wink.

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you._

He started swaying as he sung, he saw Kurt was grinning and pointing to him as if to say "Oh, you!"

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday.

The cheers continued and Blaine's smooth persona came across perfectly. He sang the next bit directly at Kurt.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

He started dancing dorkily, Kurt face palmed, giggling like the cute guy he was._  
_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

Blaine loved a good key change and would milk every moment of it when one came up, air grabs, fist pumps, dapper dancing, every thing that you could fit into a performance, he did._  
_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah_

He sang the final 'La's charmingly bowing his head and lifting his eyes, resting one arm on the microphone stand, making the drunk women wolf whistle and cheer.

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

"Well done Monsieur Blaine!" the owner of the bar took the microphone as he tried to be heard over the clapping and cheering that followed Blaine's impromptu performance.

Kurt was no exception to the applause as he supportively sheered 'Encore, encore!' with the rest of the Karaoke-goers.

Blaine bashfully slipped off stage and returned to his seat next to Kurt.

"See I told you, you didn't need me!" Kurt teased, pecking Blaine's cheek with pride.

"I still think a Kurt and Blaine rendition of 'Endless Love' would have gone down a storm," _the_ smile flashed on his face.

"You've already embarrassed me enough tonight; let's just enjoy the intoxicated French people singing Diana Ross, shall we?"

"We shall,"

* * *

The next morning began with a text. Kurt and Blaine were lying in bed, having just woken up.

"Kurt, it's from Daniel, he's asking if we want to go with him to a club tonight,"

A still weary Kurt sat up on his elbows and shot Blaine a sceptical look, "What kind of, _club?_"

Blaine paused.

"Um a ga-," his words trailed off to a mumble.

"I'm sorry what?" Kurt prompted, holding a hand to his ear.

"A gay bar,"

"No!"

"Kurt!"

"No!" He stuck his fingers in his ears and began to sing a beautiful rendition of 'La la la la la la'.

Blaine swiftly removed Kurt's hands and spoke firmly.

"Kurt it seems like all vacation you haven't wanted to do anything I've wanted to, all you've done is said no all the time,"

"Blaine, you know how I feel about gay clubs, loads of sexually frustrated men grinding on you on the dance floor with only one thing on their mind, no thank you!" he folded his arms and leant against the headboard.

"Not all of them are like that, plus we'll always dance together so people know we're together, please? We like Daniel and Pierre and this could be a chance to make new friends who are like us,"

Kurt started to play with the top of the sheets.

"Kurt?" Blaine ushered.

"mm?" a nonchalant reply.

"Well?" Blaine began to smirk.

"You promise you won't let me get raped by a big hulky man named Raoul?" Kurt looked up innocently.

"I promise I won't let you get raped by a big hulky man named Raoul," He repeated, chuckling at his boyfriend's quirkiness.

"Fine," Blaine punched the air, "Fine, but I swear to you I won't enjoy it!"

* * *

"This is so much fun!" Kurt yelled over the top of the sounds of Ke$ha blaring through the sound system in 'Un Deux Trois' the gay club Kurt was foreboding.

"I told you!" Blaine boasted, holding Kurt's hips close to his and dancing.

"Hey, guys, we're gonna go to get a drink, you want one?" Daniel's Californian accent asked the pair.

"No thanks!" Kurt answered.

"Okay!" Pierre and Daniel left the 'Klaine' happily dancing and singing along about "pedicures on our toes, toes".

As soon as Blaine let go of Kurt's waist to dance freestyle, he was became like a wanted item, with at least 5 young men heading in his direction.

"Hey, baby, you here alone?" a blonde boy asked, touching Kurt's arm.

"No, I'm,"

"He's with me, actually," Blaine pulled Kurt back to how they were, resulting in the blonde boy shooting him an evil look and walking away.

"I told you Blaine, all these guys are just like lions, once they see fresh meat they pounce, you are never letting go of me again!" Blaine held tightly to Blaine's shoulders, a serious look on his face.

"Ok, Ok, just calm down," after straightening Kurt's tie, both boys agreed to take a break from the dancing and sit at a booth, where they were quickly followed by Daniel and Pierre.

"This club is so cool!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I know, we come here all the time we love it!" Pierre's accent was a little hard to understand, so he tended not to speak very much.

"Kurt, are you enjoying yourself?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah! It's great!" Kurt was pulled into a bear hug by Blaine, just because he could.

"I'm surprised you guys even got in, they usually ask for ID, I guess you two just look old enough," Daniel explained, sipping his drink.

"Really?" Blaine questioned, looking at Kurt.

"Hey!" Blaine received a smack, "I know I have some facial characteristics of a twelve year old boy but I could pass for eighteen!"

"I know, honey," Blaine kissed his forehead.

The boys made it safely back to the hotel, rape-free. Kurt surprisingly enjoyed his night, and agreed to go again sometime.

But he would sill make Blaine promise to keep Kurt safe from the imaginary rapist named Raoul.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Honestly each one makes me so happy! Thank you!**

**(The song used was everything- Michael Buble) xx**


	29. Bed Sheet Pants

**I'm sorry about the last few chapters, they kind of sucked balls, but I hope this makes up for it! X**

**The Klaine Diaries- Bed Sheet Pants**

"Blaine, what are you wearing?" Kurt's voice was deadly serious; his hands were on his slim hips.

"What, it's nice," Blaine shrugged, pulling at the material of his white linen pants.

"Blaine, you're wearing baggy white trousers with a t-shirt!" Kurt pointed out, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kurt, I'm on vacation, I'm not gonna want to wear skinnies and a collared shirt everyday," the curls on the boys head shook as he shook his head in disbelief at his boyfriend pickiness.

"There's nothing wrong with making an effort, curly," the pink of Kurt's jacket complimented his black shirt perfectly, of course.

"Everyday?" Blaine followed his boyfriend out the door of their hotel room, Kurt swung round on the door frame.

"Fashion never takes a vacation," Kurt's eyebrow raised, he turned on his heels and strutted down the corridor like a catwalk, deliberately trying to make Blaine laugh. He succeeded.

"Kurt, this is a hallway, not Vivienne Westwood's new collection show," Blaine followed behind his cat walking partner.

"I'm surprised you even know who that is," Kurt said, striking a pose when the reached the elevator, Blaine clapped and mockingly shouted 'Bravo!' laughing all the time.

"You're lucky I'm letting you out like that," the boys entered the elevator, Kurt's arms folded, practically telling his boyfriend off for his fashion mistake.

"Oh, so you would have made me change if you weren't to busy Tyra Banks-ing your way down the hall," The ding of the elevator sounded as they reached their floor, Kurt exited first, followed by Blaine, sporting his pink sunglasses.

"Yeah," Kurt's voice oozed with 'Bitch Please' as he called a cab and pulled Blaine in.

The two were heading to the Eiffel Tower where they were going to meet up with Pierre and Daniel then head up to the top of the tower.

After the French taxi driver received instructions, the cab started to move, while the boys in the back continued to debate over Blaine's pants.

"I like them, I've seen loads of guys wearing them out here," Blaine protested.

"Oh, I know, I'm sorry, you know how fussy I am about this, gimme a kiss," Kurt jokingly puckered his lips and received a quick 'Never Mind' peck from Blaine.

"Voila," the man driving announced, having reached their destination, the boys paid and exited the cab.

"Wow, it's huge!"

"I know!"

The 'Klaine' stood in awe at the foot of the magnificent structure; it really was much bigger than it looked in the photos.

"Hey!" they heard a familiar voice shout them from behind. They turned to find the owner of the voice to be Daniel, with Pierre on his hand. Their toned bodies ran towards the pair, Daniels blonde hair flowing in the Parisian wind. Some of Pierre's hair had escaped the gel prison it was enclosed in as he ran.

"Hey guys!" Blaine greeted them, hugging Daniel and kissing Pierre once on each cheek, 'When in France…'

Kurt did the same, and then dug out his camera.

"Daniel can you take a photo of me and Blaine please?"

"Sure!"

Kurt and Blaine ran further away to get in position for the photo that Kurt was sure was going to be his profile picture. He needed one to replace the well expired one of him performing 'Stop in the name of love/Free your mind' grinning in his blue tuxedo.

"Okay, one, two, three," Daniel counted down the profile picture shot, smiling at the result, Kurt, kissing Blaine's cheek while Blaine held him by the waist, with the Eiffel Tower behind them.

"Oh I love it!" Kurt declared, examining the photo on the screen, "Thank you!"

"Shall we go up?" the French voice of Pierre asked.

A resounding yes sounded from all other three boys, ad before they knew it, they were in line for the trip to the top.

"Have you ever been up there before?" Kurt asked the other couple.

"Yeah, once, when I first moved here," Daniel replied.

"So, when did you move?" Kurt continued the conversation, clinging to Blaine.

"Last year,"

"When you were seventeen? Didn't your parents mind?" Kurt was genuinely shocked, he wasn't even seventeen yet and he couldn't imagine leaving his dad and Carole to live 5,000 miles away.

"I, um, I didn't have the greatest relationship with my parents, so, it wasn't that big of a deal, if anything they were kind of glad," Daniel's tone of voice dropped dramatically, Pierre rubbed his arm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kurt replied, in a similar, quieter tone, Blaine nodded.

"No it's ok, I'm much happier now, after I met Pierre on my French school exchange I knew this is where I wanted to be," 'Paniel' shared a kiss, the 'Klaine' went 'awww' then moved up in the line.

"Waiting time, 2 hours!" Blaine groaned when he noticed the spirit crushing sign.

"It'll be worth it though, honey," Kurt explained.

"Oui, the view is genial!" Pierre often did that, put French words in an English sentence. Blaine shot Kurt a confused look.

"Genial means great," Kurt whispered, clearing Blaine's translation confusion. Blaine smiled in thanks.

Although Blaine and Daniel were 18, they didn't look any older than Blaine or Kurt. Pierre shared Kurt's boyish good looks and Daniel just looked like a stylish American teenager.

"Not wanting to pry, but how come you didn't have a great relationship with your folks?" Blaine questioned, as the group moved up the queue just a couple of steps.

"Blaine," Kurt swatted his arm, "Don't be so nosey,"

"No it's fine, um well, my family are all strict Catholics, and well, obviously me being who I am doesn't fit in with how they think people should be so, I guess I was just raised into a family of ignorant, small-minded people," he moved away his blonde fringe and adjusted his shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry man," Blaine said with sincerity.

"Thanks,"

Blaine and Daniel moved up, realising their respective partners didn't do the same; they turned to see Kurt and Pierre talking about scarves.

"Guys!" they both shouted, waking the others from their scarf conversation.

"Sorry," Kurt did his signature run to catch up with Blaine and Daniel.

"You and your scarves," Blaine shook his head.

"You and your bed sheet pants,"

* * *

"Oh My God," the breathtaking view mixed with the sheer height of where he was standing nearly made Kurt's knee's fail.

"Wow," Blaine was straight out with the video camera, capturing the view and Kurt's priceless face as he walked nearer the edge.

"Blaine this, this is," the two hours of waiting was definitely worth it, now they were at the top, Kurt could see why so many people were queuing for this opportunity.

"Ha, Kurt say hi to the camera!" Blaine waved with his camera free hand, like a father would trying to capture his babies first steps.

"Hi camera!" Kurt said with a shaky wave.

"See, how cool is this?" Daniel shouted.

"Oh my God, it's amazing!" Blaine replied, still filming.

"I'll film you and Kurt," Pierre offered, holding out his hands for the camera, which Blaine placed carefully into his hands.

Blaine ran to join Kurt who was leaning on the rail, looking out to the view. He grabbed his back and told him to turn around. He did, slowly but surely, and waved shakily.

Blaine grabbed his shoulders and screamed "Hey! We're at the top of the Eiffel Tower in freakin' Paris!" Kurt laughed.

"Yep, and my boyfriend's embarrassing me!" Kurt said, his face right up to the camera.

Blaine followed, going right up to the lense and declaring, "I've already made one mistake today with my pants,"

"Blaine lets not get into this again!"

Pierre filmed the petty argument whilst trying to keep the camera still from laughing so much.

* * *

Once safely back on ground, the four treated themselves to lunch at a French café.

"It was so funny; Kurt's underwear was just flying everywhere!" Blaine successfully made 'Paniel' fall into a fit of hysterics by recounting the 'suitcase' story. Kurt sat shaking his heading with his arms folded.

Kurt took a sip of his Diet Coke, "It wasn't funny!" he muttered under his breath.

"No I know, no, It wasn't," Blaine choked out in between breaths, regaining his breath.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Daniel declared, still giggling from 'suitcase-gate'.

"Yeah, I need to go as well," Kurt huffed, pulling himself out of the chair, following Daniel into the men's room.

Once both boys had zipped up, they both washed their hands; Kurt looked across and saw marks on Daniel's left hand.

"What's that?" he asked, oblivious.

"Oh, ur nothing," He quickly pulled his hands away and headed for the paper towels.

"Are you sure it looked like you'd hurt yourself, are oka-," Kurt reached for his hand, but was smacked away and interrupted.

"Yes! It's fine, just leave it," Daniel sighed, putting his forehead into his hand.

"Daniel?" Kurt said, quietly.

"It's um," Daniel took a shaky breath, "It's from when, I used to, um," He took it a deep breath and looked straight at Kurt, "from when I used to cut,"

**Hope you liked it, (only about four chapters left! ****)**

**I need your advice, if after this I wrote a Klaine history fic about them being soldiers in WW2 but gays are not accepted etc. with angst, love letters, going to the front, really good stuff, would you read it? X**

**Please review! xx**


	30. Like A Baby's Ass

**The Klaine Diaries**

"Oh my God, Daniel," Kurt started.

"Yeah, I know," he hung his head in shame.

"You don't still…"

"No, no, not for a while, but the pain is still there, sometimes," Daniel looked up to Kurt's comforting eyes.

"Daniel, I never thought the situation with your parents was that bad," Kurt had nothing but compassion for Daniel.

"No neither did I, until I was sixteen and my dad threatened to have me exorcised," Daniel's breath caught in his throat.

"Exorcised? For b-being gay? That's sick," Kurt couldn't quite believe what he had just heard, being shoved into lockers is another thing, but being accused of being possessed by evil by your own father is a whole other.

"That's daddy," Daniel said sarcastically, rubbing his arm.

"Daniel, do you-," Kurt was interrupted.

"It just felt so good, the way I knew that one move to far and it could all be over," His eyes deepened as he stared at Kurt, "All of the hate, the pain would just be over, the pain was beautiful, Kurt,"

"Daniel, you mustn't think like that, does, does Pierre know?" Kurt reached out a hand to his shoulder.

"No, I passed the marks off as a plate-breaking accident and he never thought twice," Daniel began too mumble and look away, feeling bad about loading all of this suddenly on to Kurt.

"You need to tell him, in case you, y'know, want to start again, you need someone there for you," their eyes connected again, Daniel knew his friend was right. Hell, Kurt Hummel, always was.

"You guys ok?" Blaine asked as the boys returned to their seats.

"Yes thank you honey," Kurt replied, smiling.

"Pierre, we need to go home, I need to tell you something," Daniel announced, taking his boyfriend by the hand, leading him out, saying their goodbyes as they left.

"Is he ok?" Blaine asked, his mouth full of 'Croque Monsieur'.

"Yeah, don't worry honey, it's not your problem," Kurt smiled reassuringly and rubbed Blaine's cheek, then returned to his salad.

Blaine was still sceptical, but trusted Kurt's judgement.

* * *

**Text from Daniel!**

**Thank you for what you said,**

**I told Pierre, he's been great about it,**

**But we won't be going out tomorrow, sorry,**

**Bye x**

Kurt smiled at the words on his iPhone screen, feeling a sense of pride and accomplishment. He sat at the dresser in the hotel room, ready to begin his nightly skin routine, while Blaine watched French television.

"Can you even understand any of that?" Kurt laughed, rubbing cream into his face and looking at Blaine through the mirror.

"No, but it looks interesting, it think she's pregnant with her best friends boyfriend's baby," He pointed to the screen with the remote where a woman sat on a bed crying.

"How on earth did you come to that conclusion?" Kurt asked, still grinning.

"Well, that girl peed on a stick and it was positive and that girl just slapped her and that man looks scared shitless," Blaine looked to Kurt for conformation.

"Oh your logic never ceases to amaze me," he giggled, dipping his fingers into the pot of cream that kept his skin oh-so flawless.

"Kurt, what was wrong with Daniel today?" he turned down the television and sat next to Kurt at the dresser, both dressed in bathrobes.

"Blaine, it's fine, it's not anything you need to be worried about," Kurt assured, turning to Blaine and squeezing his face with one hand and kissing him quickly.

"Are you sure?" Blaine stuck his fingers in the cream and turned his nose up.

"Very sure, honey, and what are you pulling that face for?"

Blaine looked at his finger, and then to Kurt, "_This_ is what keeps your skin so smooth?" Kurt nodded.

Blaine continued to rub the cream into his cheeks, Kurt giggling at the faces he pulled while doing so.

"It smells like you," he pointed out, going for more.

"Duh, and you don't need anymore, it'll make your skin go oily," Kurt batted Blaine's hand away.

"Gross," he sniffed and stood up, giving Kurt a squeeze around his shoulders before heading to the bathroom.

Kurt proceeded with his array of lotions and potions, applying the to his beautiful porcelain skin, until he heard a surprised cry from the bathroom.

"Wow, my skin feels like a baby's ass!" Kurt chuckled, imagining Blaine marvelling at his skin in the mirror, which wasn't far from the truth.

**Please review! Xxx (I know, it was a short one)**


	31. These Boots

**Thanks again for your lovely jubbly reviews! I read them all over and over agin because they make me so happy! ANyway, this chapter was not planned, it literally just typed itself, I wasn't really planning on this ending, but i'm glad i did it! **

**The Klaine Diaries- These Boots**

"Kurt, slow down!" Blaine begged as he ran down the cobbled street after his over-excited boyfriend.

"No! Come on!" he beckoned, still running surprisingly fast, his hair flowing beautifully.

Blaine just groaned in response as they turned a corner, Kurt considerably further ahead then Blaine, but he did have a lot more reason to be excited.

Weaving in and out of tourists and shoppers, the boys looked like they were 5 again; having a race while their mother would be pulling her hair out calling them back. It was quite a sight, to see two mature boys doing just that.

The midday sun made it even harder for Blaine to keep up, he stopped and leant on his knees, sighing as he saw Kurt do no such thing, he ran off into the distance. Blaine panted and got out his phone.

He dialled the familiar number and slumped onto a nearby bench.

Surprisingly, he answered.

"Kurt, where did you-,"

"Blaine! I'm here, you have to see these, I was the first one in and I'm holding them right now, so no bitch is gonna take them from me!" Blaine could picture it now, his boyfriend standing in the middle of the French boutique protecting the boots that had just been put on shelves that day, slapping anyone who even looked at them.

"Okay, okay, well done, how much are they?" Blaine chuckled at the image.

"Does it matter, Blaine? They're gorgeous, now get your butt down here because I'm ten Euros short,"

"Kurt, you had 200 in your wallet!"

-silence-

"They're 210 euros?" Blaine exclaimed a bit too loud, causing many heads to snap in his direction.

"Yes but please Blaine, it's my money that I earned myself at my Dad's garage so I can spend it on what I want can't I?"

Blaine sighed.

"I'll be there in a minute,"

* * *

When the boys exited the shop, Kurt was clutching onto the bag with his life, smiling like crazy.

Blaine still couldn't fathom how one pair of boots could be so important to someone and cost so much, but he humoured Kurt.

"Yeah, they are beautiful,"

"I know! And the best part! I'm one of the first to buy them!" Kurt raved, walking down the street.

"That is pretty cool, I guess," Blaine adjusted his pink sunglasses and tuned the corner to the entrance of their hotel.

"So, pool day today?" Kurt proposed as they entered the elevator.

"Hell yeah, I'm so hot after that little marathon we did down the street," Blaine fanned himself.

"Aww, was it too much for the old man?" Kurt pouted, leading the two out of the elevator when it reached their floor.

Blaine just nodded jokingly.

Once in the room, Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt with a serious look on his face.

"Kurt, I know about Daniel," he confessed, Kurt's eyes widened.

"How?"

"He texted you this morning when you were in the shower and um,"

"You read my texts?" he pushed away from Blaine's embrace, "Oh my God, Blaine that's so out of order!" Kurt grabbed his hair and shook his head in disbelief.

"Kurt, it was driving me crazy, I was worried about you, I hate not knowing stuff, you know that!" Blaine tried to grab hold of Kurt once again, but was rejected as Kurt found a corner and slumped into it, folding his arms.

"He trusted me with that, I told you, you didn't need to be worried about it, you couldn't just take my word for it?" Kurt's voice was still raised.

"Yes! But I was just looking at one text Kurt I don't see the big deal here!" Blaine flung his arms open as the volume in his voice began to rise as well.

"The big deal is that I was doing just fine handling this situation by myself but you don't trust my judgement or me for that matter, do you know how that makes me feel? Shit, Blaine, because my own boyfriend doesn't have enough faith in me to handle a situation on my own, I'm not a child, Blaine!" he walked forward, nearly screaming, he tried to contain himself as he knew he was in a busy hotel.

"I know, Kurt I never thought you'd react like this, maybe your over reaction and you crying at everything would make me think you were a frikkin' child, God why do you have to be such a girl sometimes?"

The words hung in the air for what seemed like an hour, Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth moved to speak but nothing came out, his chin began to quiver. Blaine scrunched his eyes up, realising what he'd said.

"Kurt, I-," he began, but before a full sentence was formed, Kurt stormed past him, grabbing his bag.

"Kurt, don't-," the door slammed as Kurt nearly ran down the hall, calling the elevator and beginning his decent.

Back in the room, Blaine collapsed onto the bed, his head in his hands, cursing himself.

He knew Kurt needed some time, so did he. They had spent every minute of every day together for nearly a week, they could do with some alone time.

He kept repeating what he had said to Kurt in his mind, and every time he felt even worse about it. _A girl? _He'd never thought of Kurt as a girl, why the fuck did he say that? If anything he loved how manly Kurt had become, but how was Kurt supposed to know that when he never even told him?

Blaine mentally beat himself up, cursing himself for being such a tool. He pulled the covers on top of him and flicked through photos of them on his phone.

He stumbled on one of them back to back at prom, Kurt looking over his shoulder with love in his eyes. Blaine just burst into tears at that one photo; he rubbed his eyes and continued to sob.

**Oohh sorry about this cliff-hanger! **

**Only two more to go in 'The Klaine Diaries'**

**xx**


	32. Take My Hand

**The Klaine Diaries- Take My Hand**

Blaine woke with his phone on his face, checking the time he realised he'd been asleep for 2 hours.

7:24 pm, his phone told him.

Kurt.

Kurt was all he could think about, he'd even dreamt about him, the paradise in his mind included them in a park running through leaves having made up. Reality was cruel, the sudden realisation that his dream was in fact a dream, made Blaine even more angry.

He pulled himself from under the covers and dialled Kurt's number.

Blaine groaned viciously and pulled at his hair when the cheery voice of Kurt's pre-recorded message sounded on his phone speakers.

He repeated this same process 21 times, failing miserably every time.

So, much like his music taste, he went old-fashioned, and pulled on his shoes and ran out the door.

Paris was a big city, looking for one boy had never been so difficult. Blaine could usually spot his boyfriend from a mile away, from some tall hat he was wearing, or a neon vest he had on. But, then, in the Parisian evening, the hazy light didn't help him at all, he had no idea where his boyfriend could be.

He franticly paced down the street, hating himself for not knowing where he would have gone at a time like this. He scoured the streets, trying his phone every ten minutes and sending numerous texts.

**Kurt, where are you? –B**

**Kurt, please we need to talk?-B**

**Kurt, this is killing me, where are you?-B**

**I was wrong, I'm sorry-B**

**Honey, I'm scared where are you?-B**

Not a single call or text from Kurt, the reality was far from what Blaine had envisioned in his perfect dream.

Blaine tried all the shops, the parks and even a gay bar. It was getting late, he had been looking for 2 hours now and he was exhausted.

Just when he was about to give up, he recognised the familiar brown locks poking up from behind a booth in a trashy late-night café.

He stormed through the glass doors into the almost empty space; the artificial light was painful on his eyes. He walked to the booth and saw Kurt rolled up into a ball in on the chair.

"Kurt," he looked up, and Blaine sat down next to him. Kurt's eyes were puffy and red, his hair had flattened, and he looked so different.

"Kurt, I'm so, so sorry," Blaine's voice was sincere.

Kurt blinked, and whispered, "I've been here for 4 and a half hours, 3 people have given me money, thinking I was homeless, and I've had to buy 7 coffee's to justify me staying here," his voice was quiet but angry, he stayed in a ball, sniffing every so often.

"Oh my God, you know I didn't want that, you should have stayed at the hotel,"

"Don't start blaming me!" Kurt uncurled himself and spoke louder, they were the only ones in there apart from the owner, so neither minded.

"No, no God no, I'm not, I'm so sorry, I don't even know why I said what I said," he moved closer and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Calling me a frikkin' child and a girl? Yeah, I remember, it's all I've been thinking about," his voice returned to the fragile, weak tone he had before.

"Yeah, that, I don't think you're either of those things, Kurt, I was just caught up in the moment," tears were ironically falling onto his cheeks, now; Kurt seemed to be out of water from crying so much.

"Blaine you called me a girl," Kurt looked down; his head was lifted up by Blaine's hand.

"I know, but I so didn't mean it and I know I never told you but, I'll love you no matter what, you are anything but a girl. The way you stood up to Karofsky? Being out and proud in Ohio? Being brave enough to take your _boyfriend_ to prom? Putting up with all the hate? The truth is, Kurt," he paused, taking in Kurt's hurt expression and his lifeless body,

"You're more of a man than I'll ever be,"

Somehow, Kurt's body found a new source of tears as one fell down his face. His face scrunched up as he collapsed into Blaine, his boyfriend's arms wrapping around him tightly.

"I love you Kurt," he said through tears.

"I love you too," both boys wept in each other's arms for another ten minutes, proving to each to each other how sensitive the can both be.

They took their time walking back to the hotel, not wanting to rush this moment of agreement between the pair.

Blaine was first to speak when they got back in the room.

"I will never look at your texts again," he said, holding Kurt by the waist, who still looked rougher than usual.

Kurt just nodded and smiled, he flicked on the radio on the table behind him in one swift move.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

The beautiful melody of the song sounded from the speakers. Kurt swayed against Blaine's hips, taking the lead in the dance. Blaine closed his eyes, feeling Kurt's touch.

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

Kurt spun Blaine slowly, both grinning.

_Like a river flows  
surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things, are meant to be_

With one of Kurt's hand on Blaine hips, the other in his hand, they danced, foreheads pressed together.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Both boys were breathing deeply, eyes closed.

Like a river flows  
surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things, are meant to be

Kurt began to sing along, tears flowing, his eyes slightly open, singing breathlessly through his crying. Blaine listened intently, and joined in on the last line.

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

**Actually nearly cried a bit writing that ****anyway, thank you for readng, the next chapter is the last one! **

**Song used – Can't help Falling in love – Elvis Presley.**


	33. The End

**The Klaine Diaries- The End**

'Klaine' shared the best night of their lives together, that night. No 'ChippenKurt', no gimmicks, just Kurt and Blaine.

Waking up was perfect also; Kurt was wrapped around a snoring Blaine when he woke. He smiled, then frowned when he realised that today was the last day of their holiday.

"Blaine, Blaine wake up," he nudged the boy with his finger and whispered in his ear.

"Mmm, what?" he turned so he was facing his boyfriend and rubbed his eyes.

"We have to make this day last," he whispered with a giggle right up close to Blaine's face.

"Oh, is it the last day?" his eyes opened to see the smiling face of Kurt.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do?"

"There's a fireworks display tonight at the carnival, down town," Blaine shuffled a little, moving even closer.

"_Down town, everything's waitin' for you!"_ Kurt burst out into song, closing his eyes and dancing a little with his shoulders.

"How did I know you were gonna do that?" Blaine joked, climbing on top of Kurt, laughing all the way. He raised his arms and his fingers began to wiggle teasingly.

"No! Blaine don't you dare!"

Blaine dared.

Kurt was spluttering out 'Stop!'s and 'No!'s but that didn't stop Blaine attacking him with his hands, making Kurt scream with laughter.

Kurt rolled side to side belly-laughing and smacking Blaine's hands.

"STOP!" Blaine did, eventually. He rolled off Kurt and lay facing him.

Kurt panted, getting his breath back, "You idiot," he chuckled.

"Your so ticklish," Blaine was also pretty much out of breath from trying to dodge Kurt's kicking legs.

"I'm aware of that, thank you," Kurt rubbed his face with his hands and turned to Blaine.

"So, fireworks?" Blaine asked.

"Sounds great,"

* * *

The pink fluff swirled around the stick while the boys watched.

"Une barbe a papa!" the man shouted, holding the fresh cotton candy in his hand, which Blaine took eagerly, Kurt handing over the money.

"Merci," Kurt nodded and walked off with Blaine and his sugary snack.

The French night was lit up by the lights of the carnival; it was loud and smelt of popcorn. The sounds of excited children and the jingles created a movie-like atmosphere.

"Want some?" Blaine asked with a mouth full of cotton candy.

"I'm really ok." Kurt looked to Blaine with confusion as to why he would eat such garbage; he could only but laugh at his boyfriend.

"Kurt, oh my God a ghost train! We have to go on that," Blaine exclaimed without a trace of sarcasm, he stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend waiting for a response, arms open, open mouthed with a little bit of pink falling out.

Kurt smiled, closed his boyfriend's mouth and giggled.

"Honey, we're meant to be meeting Daniel and Pierre, here," he put his hands in his pockets and bounced on the soles of his feet.

"Yeah, in like 15 minutes, we have time, come on please?" Blaine took another bite of his pink delight.

"Fine," Kurt stuck out his hand to be taken by Blaine, which it was. The curly haired boy wasted no time in dragging his boyfriend to the entrance, chucking his stick in the bin once he had finished his cotton candy.

The boys walked in, _typical carnival ghost house, _Kurt thought. There were clowns hanging from the ceiling, weird mirrors, cobwebs; the usual.

"Are you scared yet?" Blaine whispered, walking backwards to face Kurt.

"No," Kurt shook his head.

Blaine, being clumsy, walked backwards into a skeleton statue, knocking it over.

"Shit!" he whispered, Kurt tried to contain his laughter.

Both boys giggled and ran off, leaving the pile of bones on the floor.

"Did anyone see?" Kurt asked through laughs, turning back as they ran.

"No, ssshh," Blaine was also in a hysterical fit.

They stopped and leant against a wall, catching their breath. Once their hearts had retuned to the normal pace, they continued through the old-fashioned, tacky ghost house.

"Hey look at this!" Blaine pulled faces in front of a mirror that made him look about 50 pounds heavier.

"Very attractive," Kurt stated sarcastically.

"You try," Blaine pulled Kurt in front of the shiny surface. The result was hilarious; Kurt looked shocked at his much fatter reflection.

"Oh my God!" he continued to look at himself to make sure the mirror wasn't in fact normal, and he hadn't just eaten to many croissants.

"This is horrible, we're moving on, come on," he grabbed Blaine's wrist who was still crying with laughter.

"You're finding all of this very amusing, aren't you?" Kurt couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah, I thought it was meant to be scary but so far I-AH!" he stopped in his tracks just as he was about to collide with a mannequin dressed as a bride in front of him.

"Oh, not scared, right, ok," Kurt mocked.

"I wasn't scared I was just caught off guard," Blaine protested, leaving the plastic bride and grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Yeah, sure,"

They continued through the array of tacky decorations with the soundtrack of Blaine singing 'Thriller' under his breath. When they reached the end, both boys were very under whelmed.

"That was shit," Blaine decided, walking back to the designated meeting place.

"You wanted to go in!" replied the brunette, adjusting Blaine's collar that had stood up during their visit to the ghost house.

"Hey guys!" Pierre shouted, running up to them with Daniel on his hand.

"Hey!" they exchanged hugs and kisses and decided to head to where the fireworks display was to be shown.

While waiting for the show, Blaine began to hug himself and shiver.

"Awww, are you cold?" Kurt knew this was a pointless question, he knew Blaine would be freezing as he had decided to come out in shorts and a t-shirt, whereas, Kurt had settled on a much more sensible ensemble of jeans, jacket, hat and a scarf.

Blaine nodded, his teeth chattering as he did so.

"Awww," Kurt rubbed his hands up and down Blaine's arms and shuddered with him like a child.

He engulfed Blaine into a big bear hug from behind; he being slightly taller made this quite easy.

'Paniel' were in a similar position; Daniel was in Pierre's arms with his head resting on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Kurt confessed, Blaine nodded in agreement.

"We're gonna miss you too, but we have each other's numbers, and Facebook, we could even do this again sometime," Pierre assured, his accent still a little tricky to understand.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled.

The music started, signalling the start of the show.

Blaine felt Kurt's heart pound against his back, he tightened his grip on Kurt's arms and looked up.

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

The anticipation hung in the air like a balloon. Kurt was breathing heavier now, Blaine could hear it, and feel it on the back of his neck.

_I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Just before the first firework plunged into the sky, Daniel caught Kurt's eye and mouthed, 'Thank you', Kurt nodded and returned his eyes to the sky._  
_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

The first few fireworks weren't very loud and shot up one by one, nothing too impressive, yet. 'Paniel' were swaying together.

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Kurt leant his chin on Blaine's shoulder as they watched cartwheels spin in the sky.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

More and more lights illuminated the sky; both boys squinted a little as the colours exploded before them.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know_

Blaine turned around, and stared into Kurt's eyes, his gaze flickering from his eyes to his mouth.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

'Klaine' closed their eyes and enjoyed each other's touch.

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Their lips met in a forceful but passionate kiss, their lips locking in time with the music. Kurt grabbed Blaine's face with both hands, moving their heads together, the fireworks exploding behind them.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

Blaine removed Kurt's hat, still kissing and placed it on his own head. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and continued to kiss him passionately.

_This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

Blaine tugged at Kurt's bottom lip and leant him backwards as he kissed deeper.

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

They pulled apart, eyes still closed, they pushed they're foreheads together, and turned at the same time to the sky to see the final colours fade into darkness.

_Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know_

"We should practise," he whispered, still so close to Kurt their eyelashes could touch. The crowd were applauding the fireworks behind them.

"I thought we were,"

**Well, that's all folks! (Btw in my fic, Blaine didn't sing SOWK to Kurt****) **

**Thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing, it's been so much fun and I've learnt a lot about my writing from it. I hope it was how you imagine their relationship to be and it kept in character.**

**I'll be writing a lot more Klaine and glee so keep looking out for them!**

**Thanks again soooo much!**

**And if you want to follow me on Tumblr, my name is lankynessislove DOT tumblr DOT com**

**(although it's an actual . not the word DOT lol )**

**xxx**


End file.
